De por vida
by Willnira
Summary: El hanyou Taisho había encontrado a su mujer, a la que con solo aspirar su aroma le provocaba deseo y pasión. INUKAG
1. Capitulo 1

**De por vida**

**Summary:** El hanyou Taisho había encontrado a su mujer, a la que con solo aspirar su aroma le provocaba deseo y pasión. INUKAG

aclaraciones:

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

"pensamientos"

—diálogos—

**algún remarque en la historia. **

"_you might be the lord but here comes the KING"_

**capitulo 1**

Vivían en un mundo donde la población se componía por youkais, hanyous y humanos. Se había llegado a un balance entre la sociedad—después de tantos años—sin embargo entre ellos había grupos que iban a favor de que los youkais deberían de gobernar por ser los más fuertes, pero obviamente siempre existía el lado lógico que calmaba todos los revoltosos. La ciudad había dejado de ser peligrosa y a decir verdad se vivía demasiado agusto de que los humanos y los demonio convivieran entre ellos.

Así que el hanyou Inuyasha Taisho, estaba consciente de que igual y muchos demonios no querían ser como él, pero si muchos deseaban su estilo de vida, jugaba al azar con su vida, algunos decían que era un bastardo y un engreído. No le interesaba lo que los demás dijeran de él, no es como que escuchaba la voz de todos aquellos que estaban debajo de él.

El tenía veintiséis años, era una persona responsable, arrogante y demasiado hábil en hacer sentir mal a los demás. No entendía eso del amor, el solo iba divirtiéndose con mujeres en lo que esperaba por _ella. _Sus padres estaban desesperados por qué parecía no tener interés en encontrar a su pareja de por vida, si, sonaría muy cursi pero al parecer los demonios tenían a alguien que era la indicada. Algunos no la encontraban, otros la encontraban demasiado tarde y la verdad él no tenía ningún problema con ella. No la conocía, no sabía como funcionaba todo eso.

Inuyasha se subió a su BMW y comenzó a acelerar por la ciudad, ocupaba distraerse, ocupaba hacerle entender a su padre que su vida estaba bien de esa forma y que la verdad no deseaba tener a alguien que cuando llegara a casa le dijera: _¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¿pensaste en mi?_ Le daba asco pensar que existía alguien allá afuera que fuera para él.

Le marcó a su mejor amigo, ocupaba unos tragos, una mujer y gastar dinero.

—_¿Qué pasó? ¿dónde están?—Le pregunto con cuidado, escucho un par de risas y groserías_—

—_Con Totosai's, te mando la ubicación por mensaje, oye Yash….eres un cerdo—comenzó a reírse y colgó la llamada—_

Sus amigos habían estado con él desde que eran sólo pequeños, prácticamente los veía como hermanos. Se dirigió a la dirección que decía el mensaje, no sabía qué esperar de todo eso, se detuvo en una licorería, compró dos botellas y un par de cigarros. Llevaba más de dos semanas sin fumar, su cuerpo ocupaba la nicotina.

Prácticamente cuando sus amigos y él estaban juntos, todo era sobre mujeres y alcohol; Algunos decían que jamás iban a crecer, en realidad todo estaba bien. Llegó en quince minutos, sus amigos estaban en una reunión de gente de la preparatoria, las chicas ya eran mujeres y cuando llegó algunos sonrieron y otros hicieron una mueca.

—Jamás cambiaron—Dijo una silueta conocida, los cuatro voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y sonrieron, era Rin Takahashi, ella había sido capitana de porristas, la única que podía estar con ellos más de dos días seguidos, había sido su mejor amiga de la preparatoria, ninguno de los cuatro intento algo con ella—

—Mira quien lo dice, sigues midiendo lo mismo y metiendote en pláticas ajenas—Dijo Inuyasha con cuidado, los cuatro se dieron un abrazo y entonces ella sonrió—

—Ok, ¿Miroku cuántos hijos tienes?—Preguntó ella con cuidado, Kouga otro de los mejores amigos de Inuyasha comenzó a carcajearse—

—Ninguno, ¿por qué?—Pregunto preocupado, sospecho que algo había pasado entre Rin y Kouga para que los dos estuvieran carcajeándose como dementes—

—Hace mucho Kouga y yo hicimos una apuesta, yo aposté que ibas a tener hijos y el que ibas a tener alguna enfermedad o algo así—Miroku solo una carcajada—

—Rin, pense que siempre estabas de mi lado—Pasó su mano por la cabeza de la joven—

—Bankotsu dile algo—Dijo Rin mientras el joven solo volteaba a ver hacía la entrada—

El grupo de amigos consistía en dos youkais que eran Kouga y Bankotsu, y un humano que ese era Miroku. Los cuatro habían sido el terror de la escuela, Rin sabía que eran buenos hombres, de acuerdo, ella prefería no meterse en ese terreno, Kouga era el guapo moreno claro, con cabello negro y ojos verdes, podía apostar que de los cuatro el era el más rápido, normalmente el siempre estaba a la defensiva. Bankotsu tenía el pelo negro y los ojos color azul oscuro, tenía la piel más clara, era un poco burlesco y atrevido, siempre arruinaba las fiestas o provocaba agún desorden, Miroku con cabello negro y ojos azules, era extremadamente agradable, siempre honesto y justo pero era un pervertido, y por último Inuyasha que resaltaba con su cabello plateado y sus hermosas orejas—nadie podía tocarlas— y esos hermosos ojos dorados.

Rin soltó un suspiro.

—¿siempre fuimos tan aburridos?—pregunto Bankotsu burlescamente, la música estaba demasiado baja, todos parecían dispuestos a beber poco y a conversar, nadie parecía entrar en modo fiesta, es decir, las que habían llegado en plan de fiesta ya se habían ido porque se sentían mareadas o tenían que ir con sus esposos—

—La gente crece y va creyendo que las fiestas se reducen de tiempo y que con dos tragos ya es suficiente—Explicó Rin mientras se escapaba para subirle a la música, Inuyasha bostezo—

—Hubiéramos ido a algún club—Dijo con calma, los tres negaron—

—Hey, no te quejes tu preguntaste donde estábamos—

Terminaron bebiendo esas botellas en algún lugar de esos donde hay bailarinas exóticas, los cuatro gastaron dinero como si no hubiera mañana. No tenían idea de que hora era, lo único que querían era ver mujeres exóticas en un escenario.

—De seguro estas mujeres tienen más enfermedades sexuales que Miroku—Bromeo Bankotsu mientras el joven solo levantaba su dedo de enmedio y continuaba bebiendo de ese tequila que ni alcanzaba leer el nombre—

De repente las luces se apagaron.

—_Y con ustedes….Miko_—_Hubo una serie de aplausos, gritos y la mayoría de los hombres se levantó_—

Los cuatro jóvenes dejaron de hablar, observaron el escenario y de ahí salió una mujer de estatura pequeña, cabello negro y largo, se veía joven, hermosa, del tipo de mujer que desprende inocencia, iba con un traje blanco de encaje. Ella empezó a bailar y a mover sus hombros de forma coqueta, mordía su labio que estaban pintados de color rojo y se tiraba al suelo como si fuera algún tipo de animal.

Inuyasha entonces sintió algo dentro de él, apretó con fuerza el vaso hasta romperlo y aspiro todo ese intoxicable aroma, su cuerpo estaba pidiendo ir hacía ella pero la otra parte deseaba ver todo el espectáculo. Levantó su mano y le susurro algo al mesero.

—La encontré—Dijo simplemente haciendo que sus amigos voltearan a verlo—es mi mujer—Dijo con casualidad—

—¡¿a qué te refieres?! Inuyasha de seguro estás borracho, si te refieres a tu pareja de toda la vida...tranquilizate, igual y fue una erección, por qué, mierda, fue la cosa más excitante que haya visto y ni siquiera se quitó la ropa—Dijo un modesto Kouga que estaba preparado para mandarle un par de flores a la señorita—

El mesero regresó después de unos minutos y negó con su cabeza.

—"**ve por ella"**—en toda su vida jamás había escuchado a su demonio interno, el bastardo se había mantenido bajo la sombra todo el tiempo, pero después de haber aspirado ese aroma como si fuera cocaína, el bastardo había despertado, fue como entrar en trance, ella estando ahí, tan sensual, tan mujer mientras su bestia rugía por dentro y se encargaba de hacer sentir miles de cosas—

Su padre le había dicho que cuando la encontrara no la dejara ir, que si sentía placer con mujeres comunes, que solo con ella se sentiría satisfecho, no había tenido tanto interés en escuchar sobre eso de su mujer, pero en verdad estaba deseando haberlo escuchado. Le dijo al mesero lo siguiente:—que estaba dispuesto a pagar por platicar con ella, que ella pusiera el precio.

Sabía que cuando había dinero las mujeres no se podían negar.

El mesero regresó con el mensaje de:—no me interesa tu dinero—El mesero se disculpó y fue cuando Inuyasha rasco su cabeza, sus amigos estaban interesados en continuar viendo ese espectáculo, él solo deseaba poder hablar con **miko**.

Pero, ¿de qué iba a hablar? ¿qué le iba a decir? No es como que _él_ encontraba a su mujer en un bar bailando con solo ropa interior, estaba demasiado confundido, pero su razón no estaba funcionando, estaba ebrio, su demonio estaba utilizando su debilidad.

—Muy bien, dile que soy Inuyasha y que nadie me dice no—le dio una buena propina al mesero y entonces el mesero decidió acercarse, Inuyasha levanto su vista y dejo de encender su cigarrillo—

—No debería decirte esto pero...si le vas a dar flores le gustan las margaritas—Inuyasha asintió y guardó esas palabras en su mente—

Manejó borracho, ya había dejado de tenerle a la muerte, sabía que su demonio haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo vivo, después de todo había encontrado a su mujer y juraba que todo iba a cambiar.

**continuará…**

**N/A:**

**pues me inspire, es decir, necesitaba sacar un idea y espero que me funcione.**

**ya saben como funciona esto, me dejan review y yo actualizo.**

**espero que les guste mi historia, hahaha.**

**besos.**

**este capitulo solo fue para introducir los personajes. **


	2. Capitulo 2

**DE POR VIDA**

"_que pena siento por esos,_

_que no tienen pasiones diferentes al dinero o al sexo"_

**capítulo 2**

A ella le habían enseñado que el mundo había sido creado para el león, todo lo había aprendido por el modo difícil, para empezar su madre la había abandonado a los 7 años,—no sabía por qué y la verdad no estaba interesada en saberlo—vivío con su abuelo, pero él falleció justo cuando terminó la secundaria. Terminó viviendo sola, aprendió a no necesitar a la gente; No era buena para los estudios—jamás le prestó atención a las clases o al menos no lo suficiente— y decidió terminar en eso del baile por simple curiosidad, le había dicho una amiga que la paga no era la mejor pero que le iba a ayudar a salir adelante.

Jamás tuvo algo que perder.

Había pensado en dejarlo pero entrar en ese tipo de negocio era como ponerse una cadena en el cuello, su vida fue difícil, la verdad no es como que se deprimía por eso, la necesidad y las ganas de trabajar a veces no son buenas compañeras.

Salió de su trabajo a las dos de la mañana, normalmente solo iba por tres horas o más dependiendo de cómo estaba el lugar, lo bueno del lugar _shikon_ es que estaba retirado de donde ella vivía y no todos lo conocían, y por la tarde trabajaba en el club de un hotel de mesera, bien podía dedicarse a ser bailarina exótica de tiempo completo, pero tampoco quería tener ese único trabajo, después de todo ya iba a cumplir veintitrés años y después de un tiempo iba a tener treinta y después cuarenta y ...el escenario no le parecía tan atrayente ya con marcas de la edad.

Subió las escaleras, llego a casa después de pasar por algo de cenar. Muchos hombres podrían jurar que ella tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres, en realidad era un poco torpe e inocente. Su gato buyo fue el único que salió a recibirla, se duchó y se relajo un poco.

Le dolían los músculos, jamás había pensado que treparse al tubo iba a ser una tarea sencilla, lo bueno es que tenía buen cuerpo. Saco una cerveza y comenzó a revisar el correo.

—cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, cuentas...—Dijo mientras los dejaba los sobres encima de la mesa, en verdad se sentía orgullosa de ser un adulto responsable—

Parte de ella tenía esperanzas de encontrarse un sobre con mucho dinero, pero ese era un simple sueño.

Aunque recordó lo que había pasado en el bar en la noche, el idiota que quería pagar para que ella hablara con él, se rió un poco, había regalado las flores—no tenía interés en entablar una relación con un cliente—, _eres el amor de mi vida, por favor solo una cita, vente escapemos de aquí, eres MI mujer, _había escuchado tantas frases trilladas que la verdad ninguna le interesaba. Había tenido muchos pretendientes, sabía que solo bastaba mover el escote y usar ropa coqueta para tenerlos babeando, a veces se recordaba moverse menos porque ya le había tocado aquellos clientes que se rehusaba a irse si ella no hablaba con ellos o incluso aquellos que la seguían hasta algún lugar.

Abrió la lata de atún y se la dejo a buyo en el suelo.

Tener un horario de noche en el trabajo en verdad jodía su vida, para empezar no dormía sus ocho horas, en la mañana siempre estaba cansada y bueno, no es como que tenía oportunidad de irse de fiesta todos los días.

Era una buena chica, había sido buena nieta, buena hija y buena amiga. Le hubiera gustado seguir estudiando pero como muchos le habían dicho: —lo tuyo no es estudiar—, por eso renunció a la escuela. Jamás fue de mente brillante.

**xxx**

Despertó "temprano" por así decirlo, así que decidió prepararse para irse a trabajar. Normalmente ella compraba algo de comer cerca del trabajo o a veces escapaba sus horas de comida, se subió al tren para ir a su trabajo, se perdió entre la multitud de Japón.

Solo era una joven más que trabajaba para sobrevivir.

No tenía novio, era demasiado complicado explicarles sobre sus trabajos, de vez en cuando se iba a algún bar con sus amigas, se divertía, compartía una conversación y terminaba teniendo sexo con alguien—no era muy seguido, simplemente que a veces le daban ganas de tener una relación de solo contacto físico, no buscaba un mensaje de buenos días, ni una cita romántica ni enamorarse, eso era demasiado complicado—había roto algunos corazones—y continuaba haciéndolo— y la verdad es que se sentía orgullosa de eso.

Llegó antes de tiempo al trabajo y se apresuró a cambiarse rápido.

—Empecé a salir con alguien—Reconocía la voz de su mejor amiga y confidente, la castaña exótica que tenía una excelente personalidad—pero ¿para qué me busca si tiene novia?—Casi siempre sus pláticas involucran sexo y hombres, la típica conversación entre dos mujeres mayores de edad—

—Quiere divertirse—Sango abrió sus ojos y asintió para después sonreír—

—Exacto, que me lo diga, no me interesan los mensajitos, no tengo tiempo para andar mandando mensajes de todos modos y que sea directo—Comento exaltada haciendo que Kagome se encogiera de hombros—

—Que quieres que te diga, los hombres van a verme bailar y no me dejan en paz—Le guiño el ojo haciendo reír a Sango—

—No te emociones si bien recuerdo todos son mayores, pervertidos y acosadores—Kagome sonrió y asintió—

—Si tienen tiempo de hablar, creo que también tienen tiempo de atender a los clientes—le llamó la atención la supervisora, las dos hicieron muecas y se prepararon para irse a sus puestos—

Kagome trabajaba en el área de club, solo hacía pedidos y llevaba los platillos. Normalmente gente con dinero eran quienes iban al club, se encargó de hacer pedidos y de llevar tragos a los clientes.

Ella estaba en busca de ese "algo", es decir, creía que su vida tenía algo más que ofrecer. Se burlaba de ella misma por creer que alguien como ella tenía derecho a creer en que todavía podía aspirar a algo, era una simple mesera y una bailarina, ella no podía soñar en tener algo más.

**xxx**

De acuerdo, duró dos semanas...Los primeros días intento descifrar su noche, el bastardo de su demonio solo le decía: ella. Y entonces se excitaba por alguna razón—como niño de secundaria—, después solo ataba cabos con sus amigos—no le ayudaron en nada más que para decir que buena fiesta—, visitó a su mamá para preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado—era humana y sabía muy poco del tema—, optó por preguntarle a su papá—el cual se sintió orgulloso de saber que ya había encontrado a la indicada y estaba impaciente en que se casara—.

**Todos** estaban dementes, su padre y su madre estaban dispuestos a que contrajera matrimonio con-no-tenía-idea-de-quien-era-pero-olía-demasiado-bien que es como la llamaba cuando nadie lo veía, lo hacían ver como si todo fuera sencillo, no es como que iba a casarse con una prostituta y ya todos felices, para empezar...Estaba demasiado borracho.

Durante la segunda semana hubo un pleito interno entre su voluntad y su deseo, cuando ya se decidió por ir al lugar ese a buscarla, siempre surgía algo más importante, si la primera semana ella no circulaba tanto en su mente para la segunda semana ya la veía en sueños, se sentía patetico. El...Inuyasha...pensando en alguien. Se burló.

Le pico al teléfono para hablarle a su secretaria.

—_Harumi, un café y agendar una cita con el spa de siempre, ¿podrías reservar en el casino con mis amigos para el día de mañana? y ya tengo los planos listos para proponerlos en la junta_—

—_¿el masaje con la chica de siempre?—preguntó su secretaria, él frunció el entrecejo—_

—_no, hoy quiero un masaje de esos que se les dan a los deportistas, recuerda...que sea pri-va-do—En realidad su vida no es que la quisiera hacer privada, tampoco quería que se burlaran de él por hacer algo de ese tipo_—

—_si, señor—Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de forma abrupta, Harumi era muy cuidadosa al hablarse, pero ¿señor? que tuviera veintiséis no quería decir que ya era un tipo de cuarenta años—_

Continuo jugando con su celular mientras pensaba un poco, estaba actuando como un infante, por primera vez estaba haciendo su trabajo a tiempo—lo que nunca hacía y más para su puesto—, su medio hermano entró a su oficina, hizo un gesto y espero a que él levantará su cabeza.

—Escucha, **yo** vine por los planos porque **tu** solo avisas que ya los tienes disponibles y **no** eres capaz de pasar a dejarlos a **mi**—Inuyasha hizo una mueca y nego con su mano—

—Si, tienes razón—Su medio hermano decidió tomar asiento, no esperaba no discutir con Inuyasha—

El hermano menor sacó sus papeles y se los dió a su hermano, Sesshoumaru, era el hijo de la primera esposa de su papá, desgraciadamente ella falleció y por esa razón su padre pudo volverse a casar—el hecho de encontrar a LA INDICADA era un gran motivo de festejo entre los demonios—, después de revisar los documentos su hermano mayor se sintió orgulloso del menor.

—¿qué opinas de las bailarinas exóticas?—pregunto mientras dejaba su celular en su escritorio—

A pesar de que su hermano era un youkai al cien por ciento, y el era un hanyou, y compartían ideas diferentes se llevaban bien.

—Que si están delgadas y son bonitas tienen derecho a hacerlo—Inuyasha hizo una mueca y se acercó un poco para hablar de forma más confidencial—

—¿Del trabajo de una?—Pregunto más específico Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru alzó su ceja y se cruzó de brazos—

—Pues...o las compran de Brasil o de Rusia o la necesidad las obliga a hacerlo—Sesshoumaru alzó su ceja—Pero no me hagas mucho caso, no soy de los que se pasean por esos lugares—Inuyasha hizo una mueca—

—Te confesare algo, pero...es confidencial—El tomaba todo con tal de tener de las bolas a Inuyasha, puso su cara más seria y escucho con atención—

—Lo juro—Dijo mientras alzaba su mano para escuchar a su hermano—

Inuyasha miro a todos lados y decidió soltar un suspiro.

Antes de hablar, Harumi entró con la taza de café. Los dos voltearon a verla, ella sonrió y se quedó estática.

—¿Gusta café o algo de tomar?—Preguntó Harumi con una sonrisa a Sesshoumaru—

—No, gracias—Fue rápido y entonces Inuyasha volteo a verla—

Ella le estaba mandando mensajes con sus ojos.

—¿Algo más?—Pregunto Inuyasha confundido y ligeramente irritado, la señorita solo lució terriblemente nerviosa. A pesar de todo, el tener a los hermanos Taisho juntos y sin molestarse le provocaba un poco de nerviosismo—

—Es sobre su cita de hoy a las 7:00 pm, ¿de acuerdo? de todas formas le voy a avisar—Inuyasha asintió y le lanzo un beso, Harumi era inmune a sus encantos, era lesbiana, por alguna razón su padre insistió en que el tuviera una lesbiana como asistente, algo de que estaban gastando mucho en remunerar a todas las que habían circulado en su oficina—

Harumi salió rápido y regresó a su escritorio.

—Muy bien, no dirás nada...Escucha bien, lo diré una sola vez—Sesshoumaru asintió—encontré a LA INDICADA—fue demasiado rápido al decirlo—

—¡¿a la indicada?! ¿Qué harás? ¿hablaste con nuestros papás? ¿con ella?—Inuyasha asintió y entonces volteo a ver a todos lados de nuevo, soltó un suspiro y luego Sesshoumaru se deleito con ver a su hermano preocupado y confundido—

—Es bailarina exótica, no pude darle muchos detalles a nuestros papás….como puedes saber—Inuyasha llevo su mano a su frente—

—La vida es muy graciosa, de seguro es una puerca igual que tu—Dijo con burla Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha solo se encogió de hombros—Muy bien, debes de hablar con ella y decirle como están las cosas—Sesshoumaru no era la persona adecuada para pedir consejo, era demasiado vago con sus respuestas, el bastardo olvidaba que nadie leía la mente ni emociones y menos él; Inuyasha solo escucho a Sesshoumaru, pero más que escucharlo no tolero sus risas y lo mandó de regreso a su oficina—

¿qué iba a hacer?

Tenía entendido que los demonios encontraban a su pareja de toda la vida por el olor, tarde o temprano ellos se enamoraban pero eso no era seguro, prácticamente era encontrar a la mujer más capaz de toda la vida. Rasco su cabeza y le habló a Kouga.

—_¿hola?_—Respondió la voz de Kouga, después se arrepintió y colgó. Su celular sonó y él contestó.—_Eres un cerdo Inuyasha, no puedes llamar y colgar eso es de mala educación_—

—_Me arrepentí ya no quiero hablar contigo_—Fue lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha, no le interesaba ser grosero y maleducado con sus amigos, para eso eran sus amigos, para soportarlo. Y por ninguna razón planeaba volverse sentimental y sensible, esa mierda no era para él—

—_Eres un grosero_—Fue lo que escucho de parte de Kouga, los dos se rieron y entonces le explico que mañana iban a ir al casino—_enterado, nos ponemos de acuerdo por mensaje idiota_—Y fue Kouga quien le colgó primero—

—"ese grosero"—fue su pensamiento después regresó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado—

Después de una cita con la masajista, tres salida con sus amigos, más burlas de parte de Sesshoumaru y un gruñido en la madrugada es que decidió regresar a ese lugar; ¿desesperado? tal vez ¿urgido? igual y si, pero regreso. Regreso al lugar oliendo a hugo boss y con un traje elegante, decidió ir solo, no quería competencia —en caso de que la chica se enamorara de sus amigos—no llego con flores.

Pregunto por _miko_, al parecer ya había pasado su turno en la pista, se enteró de que salía a las dos y media.

Inuyasha observó su reloj solo faltaban treinta minutos, le pagó al mismo mesero para que le diera información, al parecer salía por una parte de atrás, se tomó un par de tragos y mientras esperaba notó que ninguna de esas mujer le provocó el trance que esa tal miko le provocó.

Espero en su auto a que ella saliera—decidió llevarse un carro menos ostentoso—, sus manos le estaban sudando y estaba nervioso. La vio salir con gabardina negra, cabello suelto y con lentes de ver.

Se bajó del auto y decidió seguirla un poco, ella estaba nerviosa esperando una esquina, no podía verla muy bien, las luces de esa parte se encendían y se apagaban, el se fue acercando para tomarla de la mano, pero ella se giró para soltar un grito y pegarle en la cara con su mano.

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡AYUDA! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ, PERVERTIDO!—gritó la joven mientras le daba una patada entre sus piernas y después le pegaba una patada en la pantorrilla para que la dejara ir—

—ESPERA, SOLO QUIERO...—Fue lo único que pudo decir, impactado, pero ella no lo dejaba hablar porque estaba asustada. Inuyasha no era tan rápido con sus reflejos y más cuando ese estupido aroma lo estaba intoxicando, era demasiado débil a ella—

—NO QUIERES NADA, DÉJAME EN PAZ—Le gritó ella mientras lo empujaba y estiraba la mano para tomar el taxi que había llegado justo en el momento en que lo ocupaba—

Ella había aprendido un poco a defenderse—por situaciones como esa, en donde se acercaran y la intentaron molestar—, es decir, había escuchado de que un sujeto había preguntado por ella, después se encuentra un carro extraño afuera de la salida y después la siguen hasta la esquina y la toman de la mano, obviamente iba a reaccionar violentamente.

Estaban en un lugar peligroso, ella era una mujer peligrosa—tal vez no—, pero...nadie se metía con Kagome Higurashi y menos de esa forma.

**continuará…**

**N/A:**

**hey gracias por sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando la historia. bueno ya actualice, espero les guste.**

**sigan con sus reviews que eso me ayuda a que actualice más rápido :D**

**bye bye.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**De por vida**

"_tu no puedes maldecirme porque yo ya estoy maldito"_

**capítulo 3: **

Gruño, llevó sus manos a su entrepierna y ahí fue cuando comprendió su situación, es decir, el había intentado acercarse a una joven en medio de la noche, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con el dolor. Camino con las piernas abiertas para llegar a su carro, el aroma de la señorita era demasiado débil.

—_calma, calma, tarde o temprano la vas a ver_—se dijo a sí mismo de una forma peculiar, prácticamente estaba esperando poder hablar con su demonio interno, pero ultimamente ya no podía hablar muy bien con él. Su demonio interno era como una niña rica de secundaria, solo hablaba para decir estupideces y la verdad es que era demasiado confuso—

Se fue a su departamento, llevaba viviendo solo desde que tenía veintidós años y le gustaba eso de ser independiente. Al principio creyó que iba a ser divertido vivir con sus amigos, y vivieron juntos por un tiempo pero fue por necesidad y cuando él era un estudiante de universidad. Es decir, cuando estaban estudiando la universidad vivieron los cuatro juntos, sus padres aunque tenían demasiado dinero, creían que darle dinero en exceso no era lo correcto, así que la mensualidad que le mandaban alcanzaba para su comida y su transporte—tampoco creían que era buena idea que se moviera en carro, preferían que anduviera en transporte público—aunque de repente entre los cuatro compraban cosas bien sencillas para comer y decidían hacer grandes fiestas, recordaba que a veces su única comida era la cerveza. Esa casa fue como una buena etapa de su vida. Y habían tenido un perro, Miroku llegó simplemente con un perro y lo escondió durante dos días—habían creído que ese olor a perro era de Inuyasha por eso no había sospechado nada—, subió él elevador con una sonrisa en sus labios. Más que chicas, eran fiestas.

Tenía muy buenos recuerdos con sus amigos, eran muy estúpidos pero eran leales y le gustaba compartir el tiempo con ellos; si bien recordaba Miroku y él habían estudiado en la misma escuela desde chicos, habían sido escogidos como los dos niños más bonitos y por eso se hicieron amigos, después llegó Kouga, no entendía como un youkai lobo terminó siendo su amigo, pero algo recordaba de las competencias de orines en el baño de hombres y ahí mismo conoció a Bankotsu y se hicieron amigos.

Se durmió y soñó con esa mujer.

No sabía que iba a hacer con ella, es decir, ella no sabía nada de él y él parecía sólo tener un par de hechos sobre ella. Su departamento era ligeramente lujoso, tenía una bonita cocina—aunque no cocinaba—, una mesa de comer amplia y cómoda, para ser hombre y vivir solo tenía sus cosas en orden. Tenía un mueble con sus libros favoritos, era un departamento con dos cuartos. Tenía lo suficiente, de lo que más se sentía orgulloso era de su armario y su televisión. Despertó teniendo la buena vista, se preparó un café y aviso a Hiromi que iba a llegar tarde.

Era un sujeto responsable a pesar de que su vida personal y laboral era un asco, fue a desayunar a casa de su mamá, de vez en cuando le gustaba ser ese buen hijo. Su madre le dio dos besos y le dijo que tuviera un bonito día, manejo en su altima negro para ir a trabajar, le gustaban mucho los carros pero no era su hobby coleccionarlos, en realidad era un sujeto extraño. Se detuvo en uno de sus negocios, su familia, los Taisho habían sido ricos desde hace varias generaciones, el que era el hijo menor debía de estar al pendiente de los negocios, su padre y su madre eran dueños de hoteles, restaurantes y bares, aparte manejaban una revista que tenía un giro turistico. Se quedó unos minutos en el hotel y en los otros negocios, fue cuando pasó a comprar una botella de agua—irónico, comprando algo en su propio hotel— y la olió.

El olor de _ella_ era demasiado atrayente, era suave pero al mismo tiempo intoxicante. Por el olor podía decirse que ella era inocente, tímida y al mismo tiempo llegaba un golpe fuerte. Volteo en busca de ella, esperaba verla en compañía de alguien en el bar—por el tipo de mujer que era—, pagó la botella de agua y se dedicó a encontrarla. Y lo hizo. Fue fácil.

Estaba ahí.

Aclaro su garganta, acomodó su corbata y noto como le estaban sudando las manos. No la vio mucho, se acerco y la tomó de la mano, ella entonces frunció el entrecejo.

Inuyasha hizo el gesto que enamora a todas las chicas, sonrió un poco, la miró fijamente y demostró seguridad. Ella solo estaba confundida, lo podía ver en su rostro y entonces en algún momento se emociono tanto que apretó su mano un poco más.

—Me duele—Dijo ella mientras se soltaba y daba un paso hacía atrás—

—Kagome—La llamaron, ella volteo a ver a su jefa mientras Inuyasha veía como se iba—

—Disculpa, yo fui a verte el otro día—Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ella abrió su boca sorprendida y se cruzó de brazos—

—¿Tu fuiste el pervertido que me acoso ayer?—Pregunto ella molesta mientras se comenzaba a separar, estaba hiperventilando, le estaba dando un ataque de pánico y de nervios—¿estás enfermo? ¿cómo supiste que trabajo aquí? ¡Dios, eres un enfermo!—Le gusto la cara de asco que ella hacía, le gustó el tono de su voz, no era molesto o le irritaba, sus ojos eran cafés y eran bonitos, no se veía malicia alguna, tenía un ligero tono de rosa en sus labios y tenía unas mejillas bonitas redondas y bonitas. Era pequeña—

—Si, pero...tengo un motivo es algo de ti, tu aroma...—Ella le indicó que se detuviera con ambas manos a nivel de su pecho, era la primera vez que alguien tan enfermo se acercaba a ella, pero bien sabía que hasta los más guapos tenían un pésimo pasatiempo—

—¿mi aroma?—Repitió ella confundida, el estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso—

—Kagome—La llamo de nuevo su jefa y esta vez con un tono más molesto—

—Sabes que, deja de buscarme es enfermo y tu estás mal—Dijo ella de forma seria, fue hacía donde la estaban llamando y regresó a trabajar—

Inuyasha rasco su cabeza, sabía que trabajaba en uno de sus hoteles, lo que era una coincidencia.

Regreso a su oficina, fue a visitar a Sesshoumaru y cuando entro lo encontró limandose las uñas mientras se veía en el espejo.

—¿tienes una cita conmigo?—pregunto molesto Sesshoumaru—porque si no es así, ¡shuu!—hizo el sonido como si estuviera corriendo a un perrito, irónico, demasiado, Inuyasha ignoro a su hermano y se sentó en su silla—

—La volví a ver, es decir, ayer fui a verla a ese lugar y me pego, después estaba haciendo el recorrido de los hoteles y eso y la vi, huele muy bien, es hermosa, su voz es demasiado hermosa y tiene unas mejillas que están bonitas—Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca de asco, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Inuyasha tan feliz, normalmente Inuyasha era un idiota y un estúpido, insultaba más que dar halagos, Inuyasha era intolerable y no tenía afecto hacía nada más que para el mismo, tenía una personalidad retorcida y pésima actitud, no entendía como era popular y aun así las mujeres lo querían. Y a la hora de hacer su trabajo no pensaba dos veces antes de destruir algún negocio, no es que fuera del todo malo, pero digamos que Inuyasha no estaba interesado en nada y al mismo tiempo todos le preguntaban a él una opinión—

—Y me vienes a decir todo esto ¿por qué?—Pregunto confundido Sesshoumaru, había dejado de interesarse en lo que Inuyasha tuviera que decir porque prácticamente sonaba como niña enamorada y eso era tétrico—

—¡Duh! tu sabes de _ella_—Inuyasha se levanto de su oficina y abrió su agenda y se la enseñó a Inuyasha, se la puso enfrente de la cara—

—Esto es mi trabajo, mi trabajo no es resolverte tu vida amorosa—Inuyasha levanto su ceja ligeramente ofendido—

—Pero yo soy tu hermano y es tu obligación escucharme y darme consejos, además tu fuiste el interesado en escuchar de esto, así que ...corresponde mi interés, además tu eres el que sabe todo—Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros—

Inuyasha nunca decía ese tipo de cosas, pero decidió escucharlo.

—No sé si llevarle flores o acercarse o invitarla a cenar—Sesshoumaru se llevó sus manos para cubrir su rostro—

—Inuyasha, ella piensa que eres un enfermo no creo que quiera ir a cenar contigo y definitivamente no quiero que ella esté dispuesta a hablar—Inuyasha se encogió de hombros—

—Es que no soy un enfermo solo la estaba buscando—Su excusa era demasiado trillada, Sesshoumaru simplemente decidió pensar por su hermano, no era secreto que él el gran Sesshoumaru era más inteligente que Inuyasha—

—Tienes que hablar con ella, dale una carta y unas flores, a las mujeres les gustan esas cosas cursis—Sesshoumaru hablo tan casual y entonces Inuyasha asintió—

—¿a cuál de los dos trabajos?—pregunto confundido—

—¡duh! en el que no se transforma, las mujeres son así...si saben que son sexys y se ponen una peluca y salen a bailar se transforman, está comprobado que los doctores en su primer año se ponen batas para empezar a sentirse como uno, entonces ella se siente intocable, en cambio en su otro trabajo donde es una simple mesera es una persona como tu o yo—le guiño el ojo e Inuyasha entonces comprendió todo—

Inuyasha era un poco más estúpido, era crédulo y casi siempre sabía que todo lo que Sesshoumaru decía era un poco cierto. Por eso no dudo, decidió creerle.

—¿de donde sabes todas esas cosas?—Sesshoumaru señaló su librero—

—psicología, ¿no sabes? estudie un año psicología creyendo que eso era algo que yo quería...me equivoque, ahora si me disculpas tengo que trabajar—Alzó ambas cejas luciendo totalmente tierno, Inuyasha se levantó y fue a su oficina—

Iba a mandar las flores días después.

Apretó su pluma, ella de seguro sabía que era MUY importante. Gruñó, estaba herido su orgullo y su ego. Ella parecía saber que era, donde quería estar y todo eso. Era el tipo de mujer que él no se atrevía a acercarse; perdió el tiempo haciendo algo muy común, hubo una junta y se dio cuenta de que sus ideas estaban siendo aceptadas, había decidido invertir en un yate turístico y en renovar algunas cosas, se sorprendió de que la mesa directiva aceptó.

Salió complacido de su trabajo.

De ahí en la tarde-noche fue a una cena de negocios acompañando a su familia. Su madre —era un encanto, la amaba y la verdad es que no había conocido a alguna mujer que se le pareciera— estaba bebiendo de forma elegante mientras hablaba con la esposa de este nuevo cliente, al parecer esta persona quería que su padre abriera un café y un restaurante en esta nueva escuela que iba a hacer.

—¿y tus hijos están casados?—preguntó la mujer, Izayoi negó mientras las dos continuaban hablando de cosas triviales, Inuyasha podía darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba interesada en Sesshoumaru, entre los humanos de clase alta creían que los youkais eran mejores que los hanyous, y después de todo Sesshoumaru era un youkai perro, uno fuerte y capaz de proveer un buen nivel de vida—

—Mi hija tampoco quiere casarse, tiene veinticuatro y dice que quiere saber má sde la vida—La mujer habló un poco bajo, pero Inuyasha podía escuchar todo a la perfección al igual que su padre y su hermano—

Fue una cena común, ya estaba acostumbrado a las aburridas cenas de negocios. Antes cuando empezaba en el negocio, le gustaba ir a las fiestas a conocer jovencitas, normalmente iba con sus amigos, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era tan divertido el conseguir mujeres que solo estaban preocupadas por cosas banales.

**xxx**

Continuó bailando, los silbidos, los aplausos, los gritos, sabía perfectamente que ella era una diversión más en ese lugar y lo aceptaba, estaba segura de que en algún momento su vida se iba a enderezar, no sabía cuando, pero todo pasaba por algo. Los humanos como ella solo debían sobrevivir.

Por eso bailo, hizo trucos diferentes, giro en el tubo y terminó en el suelo con sus rodillas. En ese negocio había aprendido a usar su cuerpo como un arma, con el cuerpo se refería a el cabello, sus ojos y todo, Debía de hiptonizarlos, dejarlos con ganas de más…

Los ojos dorados aparecieron cuando estaba por terminar, salió del escenario cansada y confundida; No sabía quien era, no sabía porque se había acercado ni porqué estaba tan interesada en ella, sospechaba que todo era físico, ya había hombres que juraban que cambiaban todo por ella.

¿para qué?

Ella no estaba buscando a alguien, todos eran iguales, sabía que de los que iban a ese lugar estaban siempre buscando un escape, la mayoría eran casados.

Regreso al camerino a cambiarse para irse, le había pedido al jefe salir temprano por lo que le había pasado la noche anterior. Hizo lo mismo que todas las noches, paso a la tienda a comprar algo de cenar, le dio a Buyo—su gato—un poco de atún, se baño, se metió a dormir.

Se despertó temprano, ocupaba hacer algunas cosas antes de ir a su trabajo. Y cuando llego al trabajo, su mejor amiga corrió de emoción hacía ella.

—¡¿por qué no me dijiste nada?!—dijo sorprendida su amiga Sango, Kagome solo se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando su mejor amiga, pero decidió seguirla—

Caminaron hasta el bar y en una mesa vio el maravilloso ramo de flores, las chicas del trabajo estaban emocionadas. No todos los días había un arreglo hermoso de flores, aunque era demasiado peculiar que el arreglo estaba lleno de margaritas.

Por alguna razón se le formo una sonrisa en sus labios, se acerco a ver si había una nota o algo y antes de contestar preguntas a todos, decidió abrir el pequeño sobre.

_Voy a hacer todo lo posible por hablar contigo,_

_Yash. _

_pd: no soy un enfermo todo es un malentendido._

Se empezó a reír mientras tiraba la tarjeta y veía a sus amigas.

—¿y bien?—Fue lo único que escucho decir de parte de Sango—

Le explico todo cuando se estaba cambiando, del sujeto extraño que ofrecía dinero para hablar con ella y de como lo había golpeado y como estaba interesado en que ella le dijera hola y hablarán. También añadió que era un demonio con ojos dorados.

—Sabes...no sé si sea cierto pero los hanyous y youkais—Sango pauso, al parecer un amigo de Sango era demonio y por eso sabía un par de cosas—son buenos en la cama—Susurró mientras volteaba a todos lados—y también tienen un pico (pene) grande—Odiaba admitirlo pero Sango ultimamente solo hablaba de picos, y estaba agradecida de que así fuera, no deseaba una amiga hipocrita que solo pensara en ropa y cosas tontas—Todo es sobre un buen pico—Dijo ya para finalizar Sango, se perdió un poco en el tema de conversación pero le gustaba hacer reír a Kagome y además ese arreglo de flores era hermoso y para haberla hecho sonreír, de seguro el sujeto merecía una segunda oportunidad, en cuanto vio las flores había decidido apoyar al pervertido, y más porque Kagome ocupaba un poco de amor en su problemática y ligera vida—Como te decía, los youkais creo que cuando encuentran a su persona la reconocen...No puedes perder nada, habla con él...—Kagome hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos—

—No sé nada de él, y lo conocí en un lugar donde...—pauso, Sango entendió esa pausa y entonces sonrió—

—Escucha, tu eres tu y si bailas no me importa, además...así no tienes que ocultarlo no tiene nada de malo lo que haces—Kagome solo cerro su casillero y salió a trabajar, no quería pensar en que tenía o no tenía que hacer—

Detestaba que todo fuera sobre ese sujeto.

Había cosas que le preocupaban, como por ejemplo:

acercaba el pago de la renta y le faltaban una buena cantidad. Y si no pagaba la luz en tres días se iba a quedar sin electricidad.

2. Estaba cansada, físicamente agotada y malhumorada.

Y en realidad esos eran sus pocos problemas, no quería otro más. No estaba lista para aceptar a alguien más; trabajo muy duro, le sonrió a los clientes y aunque espero ver al individuo con esa sonrisa coqueta que había utilizado el otro día, descubrió que sólo se había quedado esperando.

Decidió dejar en el hotel las flores, no podía gastar mucho dinero.

—Te marco, hay un nuevo bar al que podemos ir ¿hoy descansas?—Ella asintió y entonces Sango se fue hacia la esquina contraria a la que ella se dirigía—

—Nos vemos mañana, gracias...—Sango asintió. Kagome siguió su camino—

Su vida era muy rutinaria, a veces hasta algo aburrida.

Esa noche su amiga—la candente pelirroja— Ayame paso por ella para ir a ese bar.

—Así que traes loco a un demonio—Kagome solo hizo una mueca, según sabían Sango ya se había adelantado para ir al bar y estaba esperandolas—¿qué raza es?—Kagome solo rolo los ojos, en verdad no se sentía cómoda hablando del tema—

Era como saber que tenía a un fan por ahí suelto y solo ella sabía de que algo entre ellos no era posible, aunque el sujeto tuviera los ojos bonitos y estuviera guapo...No podía haber nada.

—Me llevo flores...—Fue lo único que dijo—

—Kagome, es raro que un demonio se fije en una humana—Su amiga en sí era una youkai lobo, solo que a veces lo olvidaba y aparte no es como que iba por ahí preguntándole todo sobre los youkais—pero hay casos, de todas formas...son buenos amantes—Le guiño el ojo—

—Sango comento algo de que tienen un pene grande...No te miento, el último con el que tuve algo...tenía un pico minimalista demasiado pequeño, feo y hediondo...—Ayame empezó a reírse—

—¿con qué bestia te acostaste y porqué?—preguntó burlándose su mejor amiga—

—Con un idiota que olía muy mal—Ayame alzó su ceja y sonrió—

Kagome era muy graciosa al momento de referirse a los hombres, por ejemplo recordaba que Kagome había contado su primera vez de la siguiente forma: _estaba medio ebria, no me había rasurado ya sabes donde y en eso me bese con él y debí de haberlo besado muy bien porque de repente yo estaba abajo, ebria, peluda y sorprendida...En el suelo, como bestias..._Probablemente por eso era su amiga, porque aunque su vida no era perfecta ella sabía reírse y tomarlo todo como una broma.

—Que mala suerte—Ayame se estaciono y se bajaron para buscar a Sango, la encontraron platicando con un mesero mientras la veía esperarse—pero así es esto, no es como que puedes mandarlos a hacer...—Llegaron con su amiga Sango, bebieron un poco en la noche y cenaron algo entre las tres—

—quiero decirte que el sujeto sabe que eres bailarina, te mando flores y aun así quiere hablar contigo—En verdad quería que dejaran de hablar de ese tal "yash"—

—¿por qué no dejamos de hablar de ese bastardo y hacemos algo diferente?—Pregunto ella mientras sus amigas se miraban entre ellas y asentían—

—Entre a la Universidad—Dijo Sango mientras aceptaba cambiar el tema—por eso quise que nos reunieramos, voy a ser abogada—Sus amigas la felicitaban y le dieron un breve abrazo—

¿para que ocupaba más si así estaba bien? tenía a sus dos amigas, cerveza y solo buenas noticias.

—Espera, espera, espera—dijo de forma lenta Kagome. Hasta ahora había captado todo—me presentas a algun abogado—guiño el ojo y entonces Sango se cruzó de brazos y Ayame comenzó a reírse—

—Solo debes admitirlo que si quieres a alguien pero a él no—Habló desesperada Sango quien volteo a ver a la pelirroja—Puedes verlo ¿cierto?, osea quiere que le presente un abogado pero no quiere salir con el idiota psicópata que es sexy—Ayame comenzó a reírse ante la desesperación de Sango—

Siempre cuando Sango estallaba era demasiado graciosa.

—¡Sango! ¿acaso no sabes nada de los psicópatas? los guapos son los más obscenos, de acuerdo salgo con él ¿y qué? ¿de qué vamos a hablar? No es como que todos los días un psicópata guapo y pervertido decide salir conmigo ¿qué comen? ¿qué hacen?—pregunto desesperada Kagome mientras bebía de su cerveza—¿y si muero? No es que le tema a la muerte pero bien sabes que todavía no creo que este tan fea como para hacerle caso—Ayame y Sango empezaron a reírse, siempre que presionaba a Kagome siempre terminaba diciendo sus preocupaciones—

—La pequeña Kaggie se preocupa de que va a hablar con el pequeño enfermo psicópata—Dijo Ayame emocionada mientras formaba un corazón con sus manos, Sango comenzó a reírse. La situación era graciosa, que Kagome admitiera sus preocupaciones era muy gracioso, porque no es como que le preocupaban las cosas comunes, siempre Kagome lograba ir más allá—¿pero qué comen de qué hablan los pequeños enfermos psicópatas, pequeña mamá Sango?—Pregunto preocupada Ayame, Sango comenzó a reírse, a veces juraba que Ayame tomaba una oportunidad para burlarse de todo y la usaba, y ahí fue todo. Kagome empezó a reírse pero seguía haciendo una mueca—Bueno Kagome, si le preguntas a la pequeña mamá Sango de seguro te dirá algo de picos—Sango abrió su boca sorprendida y fingiendo que estaba herida—

Kagome comenzó a reírse, si, así era Ayame no se le escapaba nada. Siempre aprovechaba para burlarse de todos, por eso la amaba, porque la hacía reír de cosas reales.

—Claro, riete de la pequeña mamá Sango—Se defendió la castaña, Ayame empezó a reírse—

—Ya se burlo de mi, era justo seguías tú—Dijo Kagome mientras le sacaba la lengua, Ayame empezó a reírse. Lo bueno es que se llevaban bien—Pero ya hablando en serio, es todo muy complicado y enfermizo, me da miedo que me vaya a violar o que tenga un altar de mi—Sango empezó a reírse—

—Awww, pequeña Kaggie cree que el sucio y pervertido tiene un altar de ella—Se burlo Sango mientras empezaba a reírse de forma muy ruidosa—Disculpa, es que es muy gracioso todo—ni siquiera su amiga era capaz de hablar porque estaba riendo, contagio la mesa de risas haciendo que la gente volteara a verlas—

—No entiendo porque te burlas de mis preocupaciones—Dijo Kagome mientras se reía y se cruzaba de brazos—

—Admitelo, ese pervertido era un diez y Ayame debiste haberlo olido pero el olía a riqueza—Ayame sonrió mientras volteaba a ver a Kagome de una forma graciosa—

—Pequeña Kaggie solo dile hola y déjalo que hable, si te pregunta algo sonríe y asiente, es todo—Kagome rolo sus ojos y soltó un bufido—La mayoría de los hombres no les gustan que hablen las mujeres, debo admitirlo que me gustan los patanes—Dijo con sinceridad la pelirroja—

—No voy a hablarle y si lo veo seré grosera—Sango y Ayame se voltearon a ver, cuando Kagome estaba de necia y enfadosa solo había una cosa que hacer—

—No serás grosera con ese hombre, si lo eres te pongo cloroformo y te regalo con él y que haga lo que quiera contigo, con moño rojo y desnuda te entrego—Dijo Sango mientras empezaba con su regaño típico de madre preocupada, Kagome solo soltó un gruñido, le empezaba a irritar la actitud de sus amigas—

—Voy al baño—Dijo de forma seria, en verdad no había pensado en el sujeto, su cabeza estaba sumergida en un vació, no quería ilusionarse porque tipos asi solo jugaban y seducen para después tirar a la calle, ella ya había aprendido esa lección muchas veces. Por eso no iba a ceder por más presión que hicieran—

—Creo que lo estamos llevando muy lejos—Sango simplemente nego y miro con confianza a su amiga—

Por primera vez después de muchos años deseaba corromper ese valor de Kagome, recordaba que Kagome siempre se preocupo de cosas bobas, pues le tomó mucho tiempo para que Kagome lograba despreocuparse. Como una vez en que iban en un convertible—no recordaba quien era el dueño—pero se fueron por una avenida con la camiseta arriba enseñando su ropa interior, y esta ocasión era una de esas, no en el aspecto de enseñar, sino que Kagome debía dejar atrás sus miedos y aceptar lo que la vida le daba.

—No, creeme...ahorita va a salir con una sonrisa porque no escucho nada, así es ella, no le importa pero recibe el mensaje, además Kagome ocupa algo así, un hombre que la traiga loca, anda como zombie, solo trabaja...—Ayame asintió y entonces entrelazo manos con la castaña—

—De acuerdo, apoyaremos al pervertido pero si no es ideal o si le hace algo, yo lo voy a atacar—Los ojos de youkai le brillaron a Ayame y entonces Sango solo dijo un 'oh, mierda'—

—Creo que ha sido demasiado gracioso, todo con el pervertido...además es sexy—Ayame entonces sonrió—

Después regresó Kagome con una sonrisa, la cual las dos amigas sonrieron.

De acuerdo: plan apoyar al enfermo pervertido, estaba en marcha.

**Continuará…**

**notas previas:**

No quiero que sea la tipica historia donde se ven todos los dias o algo asi, quiero llevarla con calma.

por cierto estaba viendo los capitulos del re-make de sailor moon y no sé si pueda acostumbrarme al arte, es demasiado digitalizado, pero me gusta...ese tuxedo mask, e-na-mo-ra. leere el manga.

ah si, me voy a ir a los cabos...mañana. (soy de mexico, mas especifico mazatlan, sin.) y me voy a una boda, regreso el jueves. asi que..quise actualizar antes de irme.

sigan asi con los reviews, lo agradezco. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.


	4. Capitulo 4

"_disfruto la soledad cuando me toca"_

**Capítulo 4: **

Nunca era una buena idea mezclar las bebidas—lo habìa aprendido hace algunos años—pero esa noche deseaba andar mal, deseaba tomar pésimas decisiones, no querìa la sobriedad dirigiendo su cuerpo, ocupaba beber para saber lo que se sentía hacer algo mal. Necesitaba portarse mal, por eso bebió tequila a lo estupido y por eso terminó en un escenario de un antro conocido de la ciudad bailando como teibolera, sus amigas sabían que cuando ella salía a beber en verdad bebía, no le interesaba terminar tirada en cama ajena o pérdida en algunas calles, Kagome en verdad le gustaba dejarse llevar por el alcohol, le gustaba en la persona que se convertía, le gustaba esa sensación de euforia y adrenalina y el típico: no me importa nada.

Todos tenían un escape, algunos optaban por distraerse con su computadora, otros con libros y las personas que buscaban un algo más iban con otras cosas más peligrosas y adictivas.

—Kagome—Dijo la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a bailar con ella, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana Kagome regreso a su casa, sin conocimiento alguno de nada—

A veces solo a veces admitía que sólo por una vez en su vida desearía que la mano de alguien la jalara de esa vida, en ocasiones como estas—cuando estaba demasiado ebria—era cuando admitía que no le gustaba la soledad; Al fin de cuentas era una humana y tenía debilidades como todos, también tenía deseos, pero no los quería decir en voz alta por temor a que los fantasmas de sus miedos se rieran de ella. Ya estaba demasiada cansada de su vida sin sentido, incluso estaba cansada de ella misma y de su actitud pedante.

**xxx**

Si le preguntaban cómo estaban las cosas con su vida, el con honestidad podía responder con seguridad que todo estaba jodido y mal. Por ejemplo, en ese momento estaba manoseando a Amy o Namy—no tenía ni puta idea de quien era— pero ocupaba acostarse con _alguien_. Ocupaba distraerse en manos ajenas para saber que iba a hacer el día siguiente con su chica llamada Kagome.

Aquella mujer—la que estaba destinada para èl—solo parecía ser una ilusión, con tocarle la mano había comprendido que estaban en diferentes posiciones. No es que estuviera interesado en clases sociales, era solo que ella estaba acostumbrada a un mundo de perversión—como él—, ¿qué iba a hacer con ella? No quería casarse, pero tampoco parecía estar dispuesto a dejarla así. Temía que ella fuera solo una ilusión, que no existiera, que en realidad ella hubiera sido como un fantasma que solo aparecía para jugar con su mente.

Le mordió el cuello a esta mujer, ella gimió. Se enderezó. Apretó con sus manos la almohada y fue cuando èl se escondió en el cuello de esa mujer, estaba cansado de su situación sin situación. Estaba dejando escapar un orgasmito rápido, ella gemia como animal y el parecía no tener satisfacción alguna, era como cojer por cojer—no hay conexión, no hay nada, es solo un contacto físico entre dos personas que favorecía al que se viniera y ya, eso era todo—no es que quisiera enamorarse de alguien, pero no le gusto ese acoston. Al día siguiente buscó a otra persona, no sentía culpa alguna de estar con otra mujer, después de todo Kagome solamente era la indicada pero no su novia o su esposa. Sintió todo igual.

Tenía una agenda planeada que debía seguir, era un hombre de negocios demasiado importante. El sexo venía e iba, las mujeres se paseaban enfrente de èl de una forma tan usual—que bien podía escogerla como si fueran números del tan conocido juego de bingo—, dentro de dos días tendría que ir a Taiwan a la inauguración de uno de sus bares, después una junta con inversionistas argentinos, prácticamente todo estaba muy agendado en su vida "formal", en su otra vida en donde era Inuyasha, él era más libre, se permitía sus diversiones pervertidas y sus desmanes de la vida así como la toma de malas decisiones en donde él y sus amigos terminaban enseñándole al mundo sus pésimos modales. No era tan estúpido como para dejarse cegar por el sexo, ni era tan ingenuo como para creer que la violencia siempre era usada—no le gustaba usar la violencia, tenía casi siempre la suerte de que con una mirada y un par de palabras con un tono de voz fuerte calmaban todo— era un hombre común y corriente con mucho dinero que disfrutaba su vida, si quería podía dejar de ir a trabajar para irse de vacaciones, pero últimamente en verdad había estado interesado en la empresa. O mejor dicho en Kagome.

Fue a visitarla al hotel, decidió simplemente ir, tenía una pequeña oficina en el hotel para asuntos privados y en verdad era bueno para intimidar a la gente, es decir, era un hombre atractivo no había persona en el mundo que le dijera NO.

—Nancy, ¿puedes llamar a Kagome? es mesera en el bar, gracias—Le pidió por el teléfono a la encargada de meseros del lugar, no sabía que iba a decirle, ni siquiera le interesaba esa mujer como mujer, si, era hermosa, pero sabía que ese tipo de mujer eran veneno puro. Sin embargo el demonio en èl estaba furioso, estaba intranquilo y no lo dejaba dormir. Ella apareció, con su cabello sujeto y sus ojos coquetos viéndolo con sorpresa, se veìa diferente a cuando trabajaba en la noche, se veía más joven y menos coqueta, sin embargo llamaba la atención por el tipo de presencia que emanaba—

Ella iba a decir algo.

De seguro algo grosero.

Por eso Inuyasha decidió hablar primero.

—Soy Inuyasha Taisho, dueño de este hotel—Ella alzó su ceja y se cruzó de brazos, el hombre para empezar estaba nervioso lo podía ver por la forma en cómo estaba hablando, pero desprendía mucha seguridad, el confiaba en sí mismo, a diferencia de ella, ella solo sentía seguridad y confianza cuando escuchaba los gritos y los aplausos del público, era muy estupida—soy un empresario, si, yo he estado "molestandote"—señaló con sus dedos mientras una sonrisa, una muy natural escapaba de sus labios—pero no soy un pervertido, es decir, ¿sabes qué tipo de habilidades tienen los youkais o hanyous?—Ella alzó la ceja confundida, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando—

—Disculpe, ¿me va a dar una lección sobre youkais y hanyous? porque en verdad no tengo tiempo para esto y lo felicito por ser dueño del hotel, es un hotel bonito...—Dijo ella sin muchas ganas y con un tono medio irónico y burlón, en verdad ella no deseaba estar con el. Pensó impresionarla con dinero y lujos, pero ella parecía inmune al dinero, pero lo comprendía ella trabajaba en un lugar donde de seguro le enviaban joyas y dinero a cambio de otras cosas—

El se movió de su lugar, camino un poco para acercarse a ella. Le estaba cansando ese tipo de actitud de esa mujer,

—Escucha va a sonar muy extraño lo que te voy a decir pero tu aroma le gusta a mi demonio, hueles muy bien para mi—Dijo sin rodeos, con el rostro serio y mirándola a los ojos. Las mujeres amaban que las vieran a los ojos, era como iniciar una porno el verse a los ojos—

Ella abrió su boca y comenzó a reírse mientras se acercaba un poco para intimidar a este sujeto, ya le estaba comenzando a enfadar este tal Inuyasha. Hablaba muy extraño, en verdad creía que era estúpido o que tenía algún problema en el cerebro porque en verdad no entendía las palabras que decìa, ya que se acercó pudo ver que no era feo, tenía unos bonitos ojos y una linda sonrisa. Y si, él también olía bien.

—De acuerdo, a tu demonio le gusta mi olor… ¿qué te parece si te regalo mi perfume y se lo restriegas a una almohada?—No es como que todos los días el dueño de un hotel te dice "hey me gusta como hueles", pero en verdad este pervertido no iba a conseguir más que comentarios hirientes, Inuyasha comenzó a reírse—

Después comenzó a ponerse un poco más serio y pudo poner sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kagome, quería aprovechar esos pequeños minutos con ella. Quería cautivar tanto a Kagome hasta que ella no dejara de pensar en él.

—¿qué te parece si te usó como almohada?—Le guiño el ojo y le susurro algo al oído, ella sintió escalofríos y dio un paso hacía atrás, el tal Inuyasha no sabía cómo leer que ella no tenía interés en nada con èl—

—Para personas como usted—Dijo Kagome ligeramente irritada—Es muy fácil acercarse a las mujeres, decirles cosas al oído, comprar flores es nada para ustedes y las conquistan demasiado fácil, porque puedo asegurar que eres excelente en seducir y dejar—Ella sabía un poco de hombres, pero Inuyasha no era tan diferente a todos ellos—y esta bien es tu estilo, pero ¿y qué? ¿crees que porque soy bailarina voy a ser fácil? No, estas muy equivocado...No todos nacemos con privilegios—Le dijo demasiado claro mientras se cruzaba de hombros y comenzaba a retirarse de esa oficina—

Inuyasha la volvió a tomar de la mano esta vez para solo clavar sus ojos en los de ella. Ella no tenía entradas alguna, era muy necia y le gustaba su forma fiera de comportarse. Era el tipo de mujer que no acostumbraba a tener cerca y no porque las rechazara sino porque casi nunca las encontraba, y ahí la tenía, solo clavo sus ojos, solo la vio.

Kagome cerraba sus ojos y se daba cuenta que aparecía esa mirada dorada, por más tragos que bebiera con sus amigas por más que reía y bailara podía ver esos ojos dorados; en cambio él sólo pensaba en cómo incendiar esos ojos cafés, le gustaban cuando ella respondía de esa forma. Era obvio que no iba a ir todos los días a verla, pero al parecer una amiga de Kagome, que se llamaba Sango estaba decidida en ayudarle.

—Primero debes relajarte, conozco a Kagome de años y puedo decirte que prefiere una flor a docenas—Empezó a decirle la castaña—No sé qué tipo de persona eres, no me importa si eres dueño del hotel o lo que sea antes de todo eso eres un hanyou y ella es una humana, y yo soy su mejor amiga y creeme no puedes andar por ahí rompiéndole el corazón—Inuyasha levantó sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos—Se perfectamente del tipo de hombre que eres, popular con las mujeres, con dinero, por lo tanto cuando sales con tus amigos de seguro tienes a dos mujeres dispuestas a irse contigo—Inuyasha alzó ambas cejas, le interesaba que opinión tenía la mejor amiga de Kagome sobre él—pero esa es tu vida, y ahorita estás interesado en mi amiga, solo te diré esto Kagome no merece ser un juego, ni una apuesta, ni algo de un rato…—Inuyasha trago saliva, no sabía que estaba esperando de Kagome, no sabía que quería de ella pero definitivamente quería saber más de ella—

—lo entiendo—Dijo él con sinceridad, en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar y fue cuando Sango le anotó en un papel una cosa y salió de la oficina, mientras él tomaba la llamada estaba viendo que le había dado el celular de Kagome—

Sonrio como idiota, era solo un número de teléfono y estaba sonriendo como niño de preparatoria. Una parte de él le decía que debía ir con cuidado, la otra—el demonio— quería hacer suya a Kagome y no dejarla salir del cuarto ni siquiera par que le diera el sol. Soltó un suspiro, ya tenía el número de Kagome ¿qué seguía? Con ella todo era más difícil, ella definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos sólo porque el le decía un par de palabras bonitas.

**xxx**

Esa noche _Shikon_ estaba lleno, había muchos clientes y por lo tanto el jefe le había dicho que debía quedarse más tiempo. Ella aceptó, le habían prometido un poco más de paga y el dinero nunca era suficiente. Sonrió cuando salió al escenario, decidió dar lo mejor de ella esa noche.

Necesitaba mover el cuerpo, miró a su público—quienes eran hombres y pasaban los cuarenta y llegaban hasta los sesenta, y una que otra mujer—solo cuando estaba en el escenario sentía que todos la estaban viendo, que era importante para alguien y que podía dominar el mundo.

Esta vez la música era lenta, era seductora, era coqueta, era _Miko_, era la mujer que se paseaba con cuidado, la que hacía un baile exótico y movía el cabello negro para seducir y para ganarse la vida. Hizo algunos trucos y terminó con el tubo en medio de sus piernas y ella arqueada lo suficiente como para ver el público.

Pero ya había comprendido—desde pequeña—que ella no era importante para nadie, que solo vivía por vivir. Sus padres la habían abandonado—lo aceptaba—pero hubiera querido tener a una mamá, un papá, un hermano o dos y otro tipo de vida, pero reaccionó y salió del escenario pero esa era su realidad.

—Te llama el jefe—Le dijo Hojo, ella asintió y fue con el jefe—

Su jefe era un señor como de cuarenta y tantos años, se llamaba Naraku y era un youkai que daba náuseas cuando hablaba. Al principio el sujeto fue muy amable con ella, pero todos con el tiempo cambian, el dinero cambia a la gente.

Entró a la oficina, le sonrió y tomó asiento.

Sabía que Naraku tenía un interés muy grande en ella, pero solo era eso. Era una de las favoritas y por lo tanto ella era casi protegida por èl.

—¿qué pasó?—Preguntó mientras se acercaba coquetamente para hablar con él, Naraku era predecible cuando estaba en modo sereno, una sonrisita aquí y allá y una palabra sutil era lo que lo hacían aceptar todo—

—Si alguien pide un privado lo vas a hacer—Ella frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, en el tiempo que había estado trabajando ahí había tratado de hacer privados pero los clientes siempre se excedían con ella y eso provocaba problemas, por eso ella no hacía privados, se enojo, ella ya había escuchado que ella era solamente una ilusión en ese lugar, que de todo lo horrible de ese trabajo ella jugaba el mejor lado del lugar—

—Me prometiste que ya no iba a hacerlos—Le dijo ella con molestia, Naraku sonrió y se levantó, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, KAgome estaba ahí con él en lugar de estar afuera ganando dinero—

—Chiquita, no estas entendiendo—Hablo Naraku, se levantó y se acercó a ella, Kagome dio un par de pasos hacía atrás pero el youkai era más fuerte, la tomó del cabello y con fuerza—tu haces lo que yo digo, me estoy cansando de que no sales y te desnudes y lo acepto, pero estoy cansado de que seas caprichosa—Habló mientras la jalaba con más fuerza, ella sintió las lágrimas saliendo de los ojos—

Si a algo le tenía miedo era a Naraku, pero le daba igual todo, no le importaba ya mucho, estaba cansada de dejarse llevar, así que hizo algo estilo Kagome...Lo pateó con fuerza en su entrepierna, y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. Ya habían dicho que ella era muy valiente y siempre se metía en problemas, una cualidad de la que no estaba muy orgullosa pero que de algo debía servirle.

—NO VOY A HACER PRIVADOS—le gritó mientras lo empujaba, iba a durar un par de segundos en que se recuperara—

—IDIOTAS—Gritó Naraku, sus guardaespaldas entraron y ella salió corriendo del lugar, le dio igual andar vestida con poca ropa. Saliò por el lado de atrás—

—¿qué hice? me va a matar—Empezó a decirse, podía escuchar los pasos de atrás y entonces empezó a correr, no tenía idea de a donde iba a ir, no tenía ahorros y Naraku bien podía encontrarla—

—Agarrala—Le dijo el sujeto 1 al sujeto 2, los guardaespaldas eran grandes, torpes y con voz masculina—Lo siento Kagome, no es nada personal, son sólo ordenes—Ella empezó a resistirse, en verdad no quería regresar ahí—

—Déjenme ir—Fue lo único que dijo, entonces llegó la persona que menos espero a salvarla—

—hey estupidos dejenla, es mi mujer—Los dos sujetos voltearon a ver quien estaba hablando—

—Niño bonito no te metas en esto, es cosa de esta puta y nosotros—Dijo sujeto 2, la diferencia entre ellos era una cicatriz en el ojo, sujeto dos tenía un ojo disponible pues había perdido uno por haber hecho enojar a Naraku—

—Si me meto ¿no escuchaste? es **mi** mujer—Fue lo que dijo, Kagome continuó resistiéndose, los sujetos se estaban cansando de todo y cargaron a Kagome, Inuyasha entro a defenderse, llevaba meses sin meterse en problemas y creía que esta Kagome por su doble vida era una cadena de eventos desafortunados, pero ya estaba ahí, así que le dio un golpe a uno que lo saco a volar y al que traía a Kagome sacó sus garras y lo tomó del cuello para clavarlas un poco, y fue cuando lo entendió si Kagome ocupaba su fuerza con gusto la iba a usar—

Pero el sujeto al que golpeo se levantó y le dio un golpe por la espalda, le dio un par de golpes más, Kagome solo cayó al suelo y se puso detrás de él. Inuyasha era bueno peleando.

Y esa fue la noche en que Inuyasha logró salvar a Kagome y conseguir algo más que su número, dejaron a los sujetos tirados e inconscientes, Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta su carro.

—No sé en que mierda te metiste—Kagome comenzó a llorar, Inuyasha manejo por la ciudad, no era seguro irla a dejar a su casa, así que la llevó a su departamento. En el camino le mando un mensaje a sus amigos que decía: _con la bailarina, lol, besos, perras. _Era tan difícil guardar silencio y más cuando estaba ahí con Kagome con poca ropa—

—¿a dónde me llevas? Que me hayas salvado no quiere decir nada—Fue lo que dijo, Inuyasha rolo sus ojos, le estaba cansando esa actitud extraña de Kagome—

—Escucha _preciosa_—puso énfasis en esa palabra y se detuvo un segundo, freno en seco, ella se agito un poco y volteo a verlo. Esos ojos cafes llorosos le rompieron el corazón a Inuyasha, el que siempre fue seco con las mujeres con está que ni conocía parecía querer meterse en problemas sólo porque era ella—puedes ser una perra todo lo que quieras pero hay algo que no va a cambiar, yo te salve asi que tragate tu actitud y piensa en cómo vas a salir de esto, de nada te va a servir actuar como perra conmigo...yo soy un simple hanyou que acudio a tu rescate—Ella se encogió de hombros y volteo hacia la ventana—

—De seguro estabas esperando para seguirme, enfermo—Le dijo en un susurro, Inuyasha solo aclaro su garganta ignorando ese comentario tan fuera de lugar de Kagome.—

Y ahí estaba él teniendo una oportunidad con Kagome.

—¿por qué yo?—Le preguntó en un susurro, Inuyasha volteo a verla y se detuvo en el estacionamiento de donde vivía, prácticamente sabía nada de ella pero de alguna forma era como si supiera quien era ella—

—Escucha tienes un aroma que cautivo a mi demonio, nosotros los demonios tenemos una pareja para toda la vida, es extraño casi siempre me gustan otro tipo de mujeres pero hay algo en ti...—Ella se bajó del automóvil cuando fue que Inuyasha pudo ver ese _algo _ella estaba casi sin ropa, se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a esa mujer que parecía estar destrozada y temerosa—

—Me iban a golpear y tu me vienes a hablar de ti...eres impresionante Taisho—Le dijo mientras él le indicaba el camino, estaba sorprendida de que el viviera en un departamento, con una buena vista y en un elegante lugar, pero recordó que era el dueño de un hotel.—

—¿vas a regresar a ese lugar?—Le pregunto con curiosidad, ella se encogió de hombros—

—¿qué más puedo hacer? no tengo dinero—Inuyasha simplemente le picó a su nùmero de piso y se recargo en el elevador—

Y no el no iba a decirle: ven a vivir conmigo.

—Pensaras en algo, bueno, mi mamá a veces ocupa a alguien que la acompañe a hacer mandados como una asistente personal, si te interesa dime...—Sonaba tan extraño que un hombre como él dijera: mamá—

—¿eres un hijo de mamá?—Se burló ella, después pasaron a entrar al departamento—

Kagome se dio cuenta de que era un departamento amplio y elegante—obviamente el sujeto era un millonario, lo que era más seguro— fingió que no le interesaba, pero le sorprendió ver cuadros de arte y una que otra escultura, se sentía que estaba invadiendo algo que no debía entrar, como una niña pequeña que entra en la trampa con aviso y pidiendo permiso; El tal Inuyasha simplemente cerró la puerta, se encerro por unos segundos en su habitación y salió descalzo, con la camiseta desabotonada, sin corbata y sin cinto, le indicó que la siguiera y la guió a una amplia habitación.

—Aquí puedes dormir, no siempre, solo por hoy...Se que es raro todo esto pero...no podía dejarte así—Le dijo con mucha sutileza, sus ojos dorados vieron como ella solo traía su chaqueta—bueno, te puedo prestar algo de ropa...—Ella asintió—

—Escucha, gracias...—El asintió y le tocó el hombro, para él rescatar mujeres era algo que no debía hacer, pero había algo en ella, una curiosidad por querer saber qué pensaba de él, de la vida, que planeaba hacer, definitivamente tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y solo ella podía responder—

—No lo menciones—Le dijo mientras esculcaba de su pantalón en busca de unos cigarros—

Inuyasha se llevó a la boca el cigarro, abrió las puertas del balcón y fue encendiendo luces conforme iba pasando, ella se quedó ahí estática, le gusto la forma en que él sujetaba el cigarro y la forma de su silueta al caminar. El joven dejo el cigarro en un cenicero y entró para su cuarto, buscó una camiseta y un short, le dio la ropa en sus manos y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Si gustas puedes cambiarte, tomar un baño o cenar algo...Debes de tener sueño—El quería ser una persona madura, ella asintió y se metió a hacer todo lo que él le dijo—

El baño era elegante, con shampoo elegante y agua elegante.

Se envolvió en unas toallas y se cambió rápido de ropa, no entendía porqué estaba ahí, pero no quería ir a casa, era peligroso, probablemente su vida estaba en peligro—necesitaba pensar en algo—sin embargo dentro de todos sus problemas el hecho de que Inuyasha había estado allí le había dado a entender que igual y si estiraba la mano igual y solo tal vez había alguien dispuesto a tomarla. Lloro, lloro como niña adolescente porque muy pocas personas deciden rescatarla.

Lloro porque era una de esas veces en que se sentía acompañada, llevaba ya meses sintiendo que no merecía estar sola y ahora aparecía este niño rico exigiendo que hablará con él y llenándola de flores que no podía creerlo. Y ahí estaba con ese niño rico en su departamento, dispuesta a dormir en un cuarto ajeno.

Inuyasha desde el balcón pudo olfatear ese aroma salino y su corazón se encogió. Decidió fumar un poco y comprendió que la vida de su mujer era difícil—se burlaba de que el decía mujer pero eran dos desconocidos—quería verla en libertad, quería que hablara con él. Difícilmente el mostraba interés por una mujer y ahí estaba él ofreciéndole un cuarto a una desconocida, entró a su cocina después de terminar de fumar y preparó dos sandwiches—ni siquiera le gustaba cocinar— detestaba a esa mujer y no entendía porque su demonio la adoraba, era como un cachorro que estaba en compañía de su dueña.

Se sentía patetico.

Escucho unos pasos salir del baño y pudo ver como salía Kagome con ojos ligeramente rojos y oliendo a él, al mismo shampoo que él usaba, con ropa que él usaba y entonces evadió su mirada.

—Tengo un amigo que es abogado—le dijo Inuyasha mientras le indicaba con un gesto que tomara asiento sobre la barra y después le daba un plato con un sandwich, sacó una botella de agua y se la dio a la señorita—y puede ayudarte—Ella frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos—

—¿A cambio de qué?—Inuyasha sonrió y recargo su mentón en su mano, sonrió de forma coqueta y traviesa y eso preocupo a la señorita—

—Tu cuerpo...ocupare todo—Fue simple y directo al hablar, ella tragó saliva con dificultad y se levantó de su silla para después ir hacia la puerta—para una cena, dios, eres ligeramente malpensada—Se burló él y entonces ella regresó sintiéndose como una tonta, lo asesinó con la mirada y pudo comprender que él estaba gozando el torturarla, lo podía ver en esos ojos que estaban llenos de alegría y esa sonrisa traviesa—y puedes trabajar para mi mamá o para mí, en verdad...no te preocupes por eso—Kagome simplemente fue cuando se rompió, empezó a llorar y se dejó caer hacía el suelo—

El se acerco para abrazarla, ella continuó llorando.

—¿por qué haces todo esto por mi? Jamás me han ayudado, es la primera vez que alguien se ofrece a hacerlo, ¿es verdad todo esto?—Preguntó entre sollozos, Inuyasha simplemente la abrazó y dejó que se desahogara, la chica lloro por más de una hora, susurraba cosas y ya cuando menos se lo esperó ella había caído completamente dormida—

Y fue cuando él se dedicó a trabajar, le mandó un mensaje a su madre en donde ocupaba verla pues tenía un favor que pedirle.

Igual y no tendría ningún problema si la chica dejaba de bailar...Es decir, si ella ya no bailaba...Bien podía decirle a su mamá que ella era LA INDICADA.

La cargo y la dejo dormir en esa habitación, estaba demasiado confundido el no estaba interesado en tanto altruismo, le daba mucha pereza pensar en ayudar a otras personas y ahí estaba...ayudando a la pareja de toda su vida...O mejor dicho a una bailarina exótica.

**continuará…**

**N/A:**

**hey, gracias por sus reviews espero les haya gustado, hahaha no tube un buen día, es decir..fui a buscar trabajo pero el salario en verdad es muy minimo en mi ciudad :/ pero bueno, ni modo mañana buscare más trabajosss..**

**gracias.**

**willnira. **


	5. Capitulo 5

"_inspirarme a escribir más vida"_

**capítulo 5: **

Se bebió un whisky mientras ella dormía, podía escuchar perfectamente su respiración y la verdad es que su sentido común estaba en **off**, en primer lugar no sabía con qué clase de persona se estaba metiendo por defender a Kagome y en segunda el nunca traía a casa a una mujer, les hacía el amor en hoteles o en sus casas.

—La primera vez que traigo una mujer a mi pequeño paraiso—Murmuró mientras soltaba un suspiro, sentía que a ella la conocía de antes o tal vez era su hanyou engañandolo, en verdad desearía encontrar a alguien con quien hablar, se sentía confundido. Una parte de él quería protegerla y hacerle el amor, ver que escondía su entrepierna y los gemidos que ella fuera capaz de soltar y otra parte de él se rehusaba a aceptarla con un cien por ciento—

Su celular comenzó a sonar, contesto y entonces soltó un suspiro.

Se sirvió otro whisky.

Un segundo trago—por los buenos ratos de su vida de monstruo—.

—_¿qué pasó idiota?_—contesto el teléfono, escucho un par de gemidos y en eso supo lo que estaba pasando del otro lado—_Miroku, ¿podrías ser capaz de marcarme después de coger? no necesito escucharte mientras..._—En eso fue una risita coqueta lo que escuchó después, se sonrojo por eso. Eran demasiadas voces y risas y gemidos y se avergonzó de su amigo—

—_Hey Yash, disculpa...aposte con una youkai neko que le hablaría a un amigo justo cuando llegara al clímax_—Inuyasha rolo sus ojos y entonces se sintió mal por esa clase de amigos—_me sorprende que no hayas colgado, ¡ah! así que a escondidas mi pequeño amigo Yasha es un pequeño pervertido_—Escucho más risas y entonces Inuyasha solo soltó un suspiro—

—_Me da igual yo sé que te gusta experimentar como con aquel amigo o amiga tuya que se llama Jankotsu_—Miroku solo soltó un bufido y eso hizo que hubiera más risitas del otro lado de la línea, Inuyasha aguanto la risa; Miroku ya sabía que Inuyasha estaba haciendo esa mueca de satisfacción de haber hecho algo malo, como que se dejaba de llamar Miroku y como que dejaba de ser el mejor amigo de Inuyasha lo conocía al derecho y al revés y eso que el hanyou era demasiado complicado. Hubo una pausa en la llamada telefónica y entonces Inuyasha añadió con una voz calmada:—_vendetta, perra_—y colgó la llamada. Así como a él le habían dañado sus oídos, así él había dañado un poco de dignidad—

Sus ojos dorados observaron el vaso de whisky, necesitaba algo amargo, necesitaba más alcohol para poder dormir.

¿qué iba a hacer con ese bulto que dormía en el otro cuarto?

Se fue a dormir porque despierto solo le gustaba pensar en idioteces como por ejemplo: ¿qué comían las mujeres que eran bailarinas exóticas? ¿la deseaba o solo sentía cositas graciosas por ella? ¿se rasuraría su parte intima? y si lo hacía ¿la dejaría como niña de secundaria pública o le hacía figuritas? después de esas preguntas—que hasta vergüenza le daban—prefirió irse a dormir.

Lavo sus dientes.

Pero la chica grito en la madrugada, murmuró algo y él fue rápido a su lado; la chica estaba sudando frío, sus ojos cafés estaban demasiado oscuros y temerosos. Lo abrazo. El intento apartarla pero la chica la abrazó con fuerza, le susurro un: _gracias_. Inuyasha le dijo que todo iba a estar bien.

—Aquí nadie te va a encontrar ¿de acuerdo?—Ella estaba demasiado pálida, el rascó con fuerza su cabello y trato de chasquear sus dedos frente a sus ojos para que reaccionara, pero a la chica solo le tembló la quijada y los hombros, estaba demasiado confundida e intranquila como para poder dormir—necesitas dormir, mañana será un nuevo día y podrás pensar con claridad y yo sé que estás medio tontita y si quieres yo pienso por ti—Tal vez no era un buen momento para bromear pero ella soltó una risa ingenua y lo miro como si el fuera alguien importante para ella o al menos eso le dio a entender la mirada, le gusto la forma en como lo estaba viendo—

Le gustaba como él podía leer lo que ella sentía por sus miradas, era tan transparente.

La tranquilizo un poco y ella le dijo con mucha suavidad en su voz que iba a dormir. El entendió y la dejó dormir, aunque no era tonto y el olor a sal lo olió toda la noche, no durmió muy bien y decidió investigar un poco ese tal "shikon", así que le pidió a Kouga que investigara un poco sobre ese lugar, hubiera escogido a otra persona, pero en verdad confiaba más en sus amigos que en la gente que trabajaba para su familia y más con ese problema de _fuga_ que existía en la empresa que no se lograba resolver.

Eran demasiadas cosas en sus hombros, demasiados problemas que necesitaban de él—parpadeó confundido y sonrió—Y él pensando si la pussy de Kagome estaba rasurada o no.

Inuyasha notorio mujeriego a sus veintiséis años todavía se podía dar el lujo de imaginar a una mujer sin lucir como un pervertido; Durmió un poco, se levantó a orinar en la madrugada y olió un ligero rastro a sal, movió sus orejas para saber que tal estaba la respiración de la chica y como la escucho tranquila se fue ver a la chica.

Dormía de forma muy tranquila, le dio lástima...Una chica como ella—bonita e interesante— trabajando en algo tan...común y real y al mismo tiempo con un contraste de vida tan extraño. Al parecer ella no tenía padres, se dio la media vuelta y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Esa chica solo se tenía a sí misma en todos los sentidos. La admiraba pero le daba lástima el tipo de vida que ella llevaba, es cierto, todos los trabajos eran honrados pero desgraciadamente la sociedad no era lo que predicaba, la sociedad era demasiado cruel, juzgaban sin conocer y nadie daba dos oportunidades porque como bien decían: si tú me engañas una vez la culpa será tuya, engáñame dos veces y la culpa es mía.

La sociedad estaba en un declive de valores. Los humanos estaban olvidándose de la humanización; Se fue a dormir.

El era el tipo de hombre que no podía escuchar temas de fuerte impacto porque siempre sacaban su buen lado y eso en sí lo hacìa sentir débil y femenino.

Inuyasha quería ser malo, quería quererse a sí mismo y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer para ser todo eso. Pero ella le recordaba a esas cosas que ya había olvidado—ética y valores—, contar ovejas para dormir, se quedó dormido en la quinta porque después de todo era el tipo de hombre que imaginaba la oveja y el lugar en el que iba a estar después de que en su mente él las hubiera hecho brincar la cerca.

Estaba perdido entre ser un buen tipo y pensar en la vagina de secundaria—que frustración—.

**xxx**

—Es ella—Le dijo Inuyasha mientras le abría un poco la puerta para que su madre viera a la señorita que estaba en su sala, la madre de Inuyasha abrió su boca con sorpresa y levantó su ceja con una sonrisa, cerraron la puerta para hablar un poco entre madre e hijo—

—Es muy hermosa no tanto como yo—Dijo Izayoi y ese comentario hizo sonreír a su hijo, obviamente su madre era una buena persona, tenía un gran corazón y era tan sensible que recordaba que una vez su madre había llorado al ver como un señor maltrataba a su hijo, lo recordaba todo tan bien—pero se defiende—volvió a hablar, su madre tenía la cualidad de verse joven, según decían cuando ella conoció a su padre este estaba devastado, era un youkai que la estaba pasando mal, decían que el youkai perro había perdido sentido de vida y que estaba por destruirse a si mismo mientras destruía todo lo que lo rodeaba, había perdido la razón, sin embargo ella fue capaz de endulzar su corazón y cambiar su cruel mirada de desprecio ante los humanos. Y también era muy buena para saber cuando había algo oculto que todos omitián cuando hablaban con ella—Ok, es una chica...me traes a casa a una chica…Muy hermosa, joven...y me pides que la contrate como asistente...—su madre hizo esos ojos chiquitos y se acercó, falseo ante la presión. Había pasado días sin ver a su madre que se había vuelto débil a ella—

—Es la indicada—Fue lo único que dijo, su madre abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y pego un ligero grito—

Mientras tanto Kagome estaba observando toda la sala, era enorme, demasiado lujosa y elegante. Con cuadros familiares y fotografías de todos en lugares extranjeros y ajenos a ella, todo era tan irreal...Como los cuadros donde estaban Inuyasha y su hermano haciendo caras y atrás de ellos estaba un edificio con arquitectura rusa o la foto de los que probablemente eran los padres de Inuyasha haciendo yoga en un lugar muy bonito que definitivamente desconocía.

—¿¡la indicada?!—pregunto sorprendida su mamá mientras le jalaba la oreja de perro a Inuyasha, este hizo un sonido de dolor—Inuyasha Taisho—Y le pego con su mano en el brazo—Soy tu madre y me dices ya cuando me la presentas, siempre supe que un día ibas a llegar y me ibas a decir mamá ya me case, y si, así fue...Te voy a acusar con tu padre, es más...te despido, no te quiero ver, vete—Y se hizo la indignada mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados—

Inuyasha hizo la mirada que su madre era débil.

—Mamá, eso no es todo… ¡mierda!—Se exclamo mientras su mamá hacía gestos infantiles, le dio risa que su padre había consentido demasiado a su mamá. Izayoi con curiosidad volteo a verlo esperando a que su hijo hablara. Con sus ojos dorados puestos en los ojos de su madre, con sus manos puestas en los hombros de su mamá tomó una bocanada de aire para empezar a hablar—Ella baila...En un lugar es bailarina exótica—Su madre dejó de sonreír para lucir preocupada—mamá esa hermosa chica está sola en el mundo—A su mamá se le llenaron un poco de lágrimas los ojos, obviamente su madre era demasiado sensible y humana ante esas cosas—

—Inuyasha no sé qué planeas con ella pero la vida que ella escogió no es motivo para juzgarla—Su madre tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló—Mi vida antes de conocer a tu padre me provoca pesadillas todavía—Sonrió con tranquilidad y entonces su mirada se volvió dura—¿sabes lo que significa que sea la indicada?—Inuyasha asintió—Te lo recordaré, es la mujer que tu demonio escoge para toda la vida, lastimarla a ella es como lastimarte a ti, ustedes dos van a compartir una conexión tan grande que te prohibo que la lastimes más de lo que la vida la ha lastimado, te conozco Inuyasha, no es un juego con ella—Y al final fue su madre quien abrió la puerta para entrar y sonreír—

Kagome dejo el retrato en la mesita y le regaló a la hermosa señora que apareció una sonrisa. Izayoi se quedó sorprendida de esa pura sonrisa.

—Buenos días señorita Kagome Higurashi—Kagome le respondió y entonces las dos tomaron asiento—Inuyasha—El mencionado apareció y entonces Izayoi volteo a ver a Kagome—¿café o té o algo más?—Pregunto con curiosidad—

—Un café—Respondió con cordialidad Kagome—

La simple presencia de la mamá de Inuyasha la hizo sentir tranquila y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Era una señora muy guapa, tenía una mirada limpia y pura, sin mencionar que su voz era demasiado calmada y sensacional. Le gusto la presencia de esa señora.

—Inuyasha dos cafés y hay pastel en la cocina ¿puedes traerlo?—El joven rolo sus ojos y obedeció, sabía que su madre iba a hacerle preguntas a Kagome y todo dependía de esa chica para que su madre la aceptara—

Estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que su madre le conocía a alguien.

Es decir había tenido parejas pero casi siempre solo las mencionaba superficialmente cuando estaban en alguna reunión o algo, su madre era del tipo de mujer que estaba en contra de su estilo de vida pero lo aceptaba porque era su hijo y lo adoraba.

—Señora Izayoi, yo sé que no tiene que contratarme es decir está bien—Izayoi hizo una mueca pero la dejó hablar—Se que Inuyasha me quiere ayudar pero no quiero sentirme obligada a darle algo a cambio, suena mal que lo diga y más porque es su hijo—Izayoi alzó su ceja y se cruzó de brazos—

—¿mi hijo ha intentado abusar de ti?—Pregunto confundida. Kagome negó, muy bien, era demasiado incómodo hablar de todo con la mamña de Inuyasha y más porque se veía demasiado inocente—

—No, es solo que el ha dicho que mi olor le gusta mucho—Eso hizo reír a Kagome, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta—perdón no debí reírme—Dijo mientras continuaba riéndose, su situación era demasiado graciosa, ahi estaba hablando con la mamá del sujeto que le enviaba flores, que estaba mal del cerebro y que la había conocido bailando. Que irónico era todo—

Izayoi dejo que se riera, después de todo era una risa honesta y estaba segura de que esta chica no era algo que hiciera todos los días.

—Seré honesta, no me gusta mucho mentir y no me averguenzo de mi, soy bailarina exótica, perdí a mis padres desde muy chica y prácticamente me tocó vivir sola desde joven, no todos son materia para la escuela así que dejé la escuela en cuanto la termine y me dedique a sobrevivir, mis padres tenían deudas, yo tenía hambre y las opciones son muy pocas para alguien que esta desesperado, termine en un lugar bailando—No sabía porque estaba siendo honesta, era mejor decir la verdad pues después las mentiras van creciendo o al menos eso era lo que creía—no tengo muchos estudios, sólo sé bailar y beber—Izayoi simplemente asintìó y la abrazo—

—Te felicito—Le dijo en un susurro—Has llegado muy lejos tu sola, estoy orgullosa de ti por haber sobrevivido y por no haberte dado por vencida—Por alguna razón las palabras de esa mujer, de esa madre le llegaron al corazón. Se trago la saliva, un sabor amargo y un nudo en la garganta aparecieron, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y entonces Izayoi solo le puso su mano en el hombro—estoy segura que tus papas estan orgullosos de ti—Jamás le había dicho esas palabras, siempre había deseado escucharlas pero mientras tanto ella trabajaba fuerte y se olvidaba de pensar en cosas que le dieran dolor, y entonces aparecía está mujer a moverle sus sentimientos a hacerla sentir que sólo tenía veintidós años—

—Señora, con permiso—Dijo mientras entraba una señorita con una charola y servía los cafés y las dos rebanadas de pastel—

—Gracias Meiko—Dijo Izayoi con calma—

—¿señora Izayoi puedo salir antes? Natsu se enfermo y—Izayoi se preocupo y entonces interrumpió a su señorita del servicio—

Izayoi consideraba a la servidumbre como familia.

—Si gustas puedo llamar al doctor de la familia y que te lo revise—Meiko asintió y entonces Izayoi le indico que le llamara y le explicara la situación—

Kagome decidió darle un trago a su café, después probó el pastel.

—¡esta delicioso!—dijo Kagome como niña pequeña, Izayoi asintió—es un festín mi paladar—Dijo divertida Kagome, Izayoi sonrió y dejó que la chica disfrutara su pastel—

—Hay una tradición en la familia, el bisabuelo de mi esposo se rehusaba a morir sin dejar una tradición familiar así que le enseñó a hacer a su hijo un pastel y le dijo que la tradición iba a ser que los Taisho aprendieran a hacer el pastel y lo pasaran a las nuevas generaciones, pero mi esposo le gusta la cocina así que aprendió más recetas que le enseñó a Inuyasha y a Sesshoumaru que es mi otro hijo—Kagome se sorprendió de escuchar de Inuyasha y de su familia, las dos estaban hablando y riendo de muchas cosas—

—¿y quién te enseñó a hacer pole?— (pole:tubo), le pregunto con curiosidad Izayoi—

—Las chicas de ahi, bueno no, yo era la ayudante de una bailarina, le limpiaba su cuarto, sus zapatillas y le arreglaba su ropa, así que ella me fue enseñando, de repente ella desapareció y me ofrecieron una buena paga, en ese tiempo, y acepte...—Demasiado simple, Kagome entonces sonrió—

Izayoi observó detenidamente a Kagome, la chica estaba encorvada la mayor parte del tiempo, no sabía sujetar bien la taza de café y golpeaba el tenedor con sus dientes de forma constante. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera menos hermosa, de hecho era esa naturalidad que consideraba interesante, la forma en como la chica subió su pierna flexionada para acomodarla debajo de la otra pierna.

—Está delicioso el café y el pastel—Izayoi la interrumpió y entonces le indico que la siguiera, era la primera vez que uno de sus hijos traía a una chica, bueno, ya habían traído chicas pero no tan importantes como su pareja de por vida, así que Izayoi sabía que estaba ganando a una nueva hija aunque esta pareciera ignorante de eso—

—acompañame—Fue lo que dijo para guiarla por la casa—

La casa era demasiado hermosa, clásica y elegante al mismo tiempo. Izayoi la llevó a la parte del jardín, después de todo a las chicas les gustaban las flores y la verdad es que estaba orgullosa de su jardín.

—Este jardín es mi lugar, puedo decir que lo único que he construido y aportado es esto—Tenía un hermoso pequeño vivero y aparte flores y plantas por todos lados, era muy grande y hermoso, olía a naturaleza y a tranquilidad—me gustan los girasoles—Dijo mientras señalaba las flores amarillas y grandes, Kagome sonrió—

—Son muy bonitas las flores—Izayoi asintió y entonces le indico a Kagome que tomara asiento—

—Gracias, aquí no nos van a escuchar—Sonrió como un felino que guarda un secreto. Kagome frunció el entrecejo, supuso que se refería a Inuyasha pero no se molestó en darle la contraria o negarse, después de todo era un bonito día y estaba conociendo un bonito jardín—Kagome, tu trabajo es sencillo—Kagome abrió sus ojos—

—Yo ya tengo dos trabajos, bueno, uno no puedo dejarlo pero el otro...—Izayoi negó y se cruzó de brazos—

—Kagome no solo soy ama de casa, tengo negocios y sé cómo manipular a la gente, te ofrezco mucho más de lo que te pagan, serás mi asistente, mi acompañante y prácticamente eso, además me dice Inuyasha que sabes defenderte, tu sabes que a veces la ciudad es peligrosa para una mujer ya grande—Fingió un poco de drama en ese momento Izayoi, pero en verdad le gustaba Kagome, le gustaba la naturalidad desinteresada—¿qué planeas hacer de tu vida?—Pregunto con curiosidad Izayoi—

Kagome se encogió de brazos.

—Solo he pensado en trabajar y pagar deudas, no tengo sueños ni aspiraciones—Izayoi entonces asintió y soltó un suspiro, ya sabía más o menos que decirle a esa niña desinteresada—

—¿te gustaría superarte?—Kagome asintió y entonces Izayoi sonrió—Trabajando conmigo tendrás tiempo para estudiar lo que gustes, pagarás tus deudas, rentarias un departamento...—Kagome solo necesitaba decir si, pero tenía miedo de aceptar—

—¿por qué me quiere contratar?—Preguntó Kagome con curiosidad—

—por que eres honesta, además...tienes buen potencial, he conocido a muchas chicas y todas siempre preguntan sobre mis hijos—Izayoi parecía ligeramente cansada—y aparte Inuyasha es quien te esta recomendando, ese chico es terrible con las mujeres...definitivamente le gusta tu aroma—Kagome comenzó a reírse—Pero ya hablaremos después de _ese _tema—Kagome no entendió en ese momento lo que significo eso—

Acepto.

Quería encontrar ese algo más.

Quería estudiar, aunque no fuera buena en la escuela.

Le dio las gracias a Izayoi y acepto.

Hablo las condiciones de su trabajo, llevaría una agenda, acompañaría a Izayoi en sus deberes y estaría ahi para ayudarla.

**xxx**

Y ahí estaba de regreso en Shikon. Tomó un suspiro y entro, Naraku inmediatamente la olio, mando por ella. Olía a un demonio y el aroma era tan fuerte que ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse mucho a ella, bien sabía que había reglas entre los demonios como: respetar la mujer de otro youkai y respetar el clan del youkai.

—Pero si es mi querida Kagome—La chica sonrió, tomó asiento como se lo pidió su jefe y en eso llego el sujeto 1 para tomarla del cabello y jalarla con brusquedad—

—Te voy a pagar todo—Respondió Kagome—Dame tiempo, conseguí un trabajo y prometo pagarte todo...—Naraku entonces se cruzó de brazos y le dio una bofetada a Kagome—

—¿y Shikon qué? ¿piensas que esto es un hola y adiós? No Kagome, tu cuerpo es mío...—Kagome entonces se soltó y tomó la pluma para ponerla en el cuello—

—Me tienes harta—Definitivamente la vida la había hecho ligeramente violenta, estaba harta de que todos creyeran que ella era un objeto y llegaba con este bastardo para solo insultarla—Hey—Le dijo al sujeto 1 mientras Naraku le indicaba con su mano que se retirara—

—Kagome...—Pero Kagome estaba sonriendo—

—Jamás me he ensuciado las manos, pero no presiones tu suerte...Me vas a dejar ir, yo te traeré el dinero y ya...—Kagome le sonrió y entonces le dio un beso en los labios—Ni intentes darme una lección cuando salga, ya aprendi todo de ti y me están esperando...—Le guiño el ojo para después bajar la pluma del cuello—

—Perra, vienes aquí y hueles a youkai y te vienes a meter en mi territorio—Kagome entonces sonrió—¿con que youkai te estas metiendo que te sientes poderosa?—Kagome empezó a reírse para después regresar la pluma al cuello de Naraku—

—¿y?—Le respondió con simplicidad. Naraku dejó de sonreír y la miró con curiosidad—¿No recuerdas?—Preguntó Kagome con curiosidad—No es la primera vez que amenazó a alguien, a tu hermano le clave un lápiz en la pierna—Lo dijo con simplicidad—Tal vez estoy loca, demente y soy una mujer peligrosa pero aquí sobrevive el que es más fuerte y yo ahorita soy la más fuerte—le dio una palmada en la mejilla—

—Te voy a buscar y te voy a encontrar—Kagome sonrió y se acercó al oído del demonio—

—No me voy a esconder, no te preocupes—Naraku la empujo y gruñó como perro herido—

—LARGATE—le grito mientras le lanzaba algunos papeles, Kagome salió y le lanzo un beso—

Podía fingir que estaba demente cuanto quisiera, pero salió y le temblaron las piernas. Fue difícil caminar, salió de Shikon. Dejo atrás todo lo que había aprendido, ya le había dicho la que la metió en esto que había momentos en que su vida podía estar en peligro y era cuando debía fingir que era peligrosa, el haberle clavado el lapiz en la pierna al hermano de Naraku fue un simple accidente, pero desde ahí dejaron de presionar y de insultar su persona.

Sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía quien la defendiera por lo tanto ella debía de hacerlo; Salió del lugar y entonces vio a Inuyasha que estaba recargado en la puerta, fumando. Le gusto verlo fumar, se veía atractivo. El le abrió la puerta y entonces le dio su chaqueta, estaba empezando a hacer un poco de frío —la verdad no soportaba el aroma de otro demonio en Kagome—, la chica subió al carro y se estiro con satisfacción.

—¿cómo te fue?—Pregunto Inuyasha mientras ella solo sonreía—

Le contó la parte interesante en que le puso la pluma a Naraku en el cuello.

—Me sentí en una película de tarantino o algo así—Inuyasha le revolvió el cabello y entonces la volteo a ver con curiosidad—

—Debo cuidar mi cuello entonces, ¿quién te enseñó a defenderte? espera...—Dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en la cara de Kagome—

—¿te golpeo el hijo de perra?—Pregunto molesto casi a punto de dar vuelta en U, Kagome le indico que se detuviera—

—Relate, lo amenace con una pluma—No le dijo que el sujeto probablemente iba a buscar venganza, pero no importaba, estaba comenzó a ser libre—

—Eres una chica demasiado peligrosa—Kagome asintió y se encogió de hombros—Me diste una patada en mis testículos y amenazas a tu ex jefe—Kagome comenzó a sonreír—¿que eres un espía o algo así?—Kagome negó con la cabeza—

—Cuando era chica iba a clases de karate y por donde vivo había un ex jugador de box que le enseñaba a este youkai zorro y el niño iba conmigo a enseñarme un poco, obviamente solo aprendi lo suficiente para defenderme—Inuyasha sonaba convencido de esa explicación—

—Mujer, tu fuerza es nada a comparación de un youkai—Kagome alzó su ceja y sonrió—

—Tal vez pero a ti te deje tirado y al otro lo deje indefenso, así que hombre—Utilizó el mismo tono que Inuyasha al decir Hombre, él parecía deleitándose de hablar con ella—te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con está mujer—Inuyasha comenzó a reírse—Tu mamá es muy agradable, prometí enseñarle un par de movimientos—Inuyasha se cubrió sus oídos y cerró sus ojos—

—Basta, no quiero imaginarme a mi mamá bailando, tu estás bien, ella no—Dijo con escalofríos mientras desaparecia la imagen de su mamá colgada en el tubo—

**xxx**

Inuyasha la dejó en el estacionamiento de donde ella vivía, Kagome le dijo adiós y gracias. Habló con sus amigas para darle una actualización de su situación, sus amigas estaban feliz por ella. Les contó todo, sin omitir detalles. Sango se emocionó y le dijo: perra, vas a ser millonaria.

—_mira liandra (como corriente-vulgar-putilla-naca, es un término que uso mucho con mis amigas) no voy a ser millonaria, solo voy a trabajar en otra cosa_—Sango solo soltó un suspiro—

—_No me siento satisfecha, Ayame...Dile algo a la pequeña Kagome_—Reprocho Sango sin energía y fuerza—

—_Pequeña Kagome quiero que tengas sexo con ese magnate_—Las chicas pausaron un segundo y comenzaron a reírse, menos Ayame—_es enserio necesito escuchar algo depravado el único contacto sexual que he tenido fue con mi tampón y no sé ustedes pero pequeña Kagome está yendo con el pequeño y grande pervertido_—Kagome empezó a reírse—

—_¿con tu tampón?_—Pregunto sorprendida Kagome mientras comenzaba a reírse—_no es un pervertido_—Las dos chicas hicieron un sonido de sorpresa—

—_Ahora ya no es un pervertido_—Dijo Sango con sorpresa—_El sujeto está hermoso, es como un adonis o un no sé es hermoso, es de esos hombres que sabes que son buenos para todo es como si te hablará y tu solo entendieras 'acuéstate conmigo' he hablado con él una vez_—ahi tubo cuidado Sango de no hablar de más y más porque trabajaba para ese pervertido de forma secreta—_te pone nerviosa_—Ayame entonces hizo un sonido de "OH!"—

—_Las dejo, mañana entro temprano y tengo sueño_—Se despidieron y se dieron las buenas noches pero Sango y Kagome continuarón hablando—

—_si tiene amigos ¿me los vas a presentar?_—Kagome entonces sonrió—

—_¿estás loca? debo tener opció por si esto no funciona, no puedo ir andando regalando mis opciones_—Sango entonces se sintió ofendida—_es broma, claro que si...espera, esto está mal, no puedo hablar así del hijo de mi jefa_—

—_Kagome el sujeto ya te vio bailar ¿qué es un poco de coqueteo entre ustedes? me tienen más angustiada que la kardashian y su esposo_—Dijo Sango con sorpresa—

—_Sango, que el sujeto haya dejado de ser un pervertido no quiere decir nada_—Sango tarareo algo y entonces Kagome comprendió que Sango en verdad estaba a favor de Inuyasha, lo que le sorprendía—

—_por el momento te voy a decir que me gusta que seas esa Kagome, me estaba enfadando verte toda triste y sin saber que onda con la vida… hey te dejo, me voy a dormir_—Se despidieron rápido y Kagome entonces apago la estufa—

Por primera vez estaba esperando que fuera el día siguiente. Durmió muy poco, sabía que los siguientes días iban a ser interesantes y por primera vez estaba esperando algo bueno de ella.

**Continuará…**

**notas previas:**

me moria de ganas de escribir pero me daba mucha flojera abrir mi computadora, he tenido malos días, he ido a buscar trabajo y la verdad es que me decepciona lo que me ofrecen e.e pero bueno, no todo es drama...pesaba 60 kgs, perdi más de dos kilos (yay, no creo que estoy gorda pero la verdad es que ultimamente había estado yendo a clases de pole fitnes —es tipo pole dance pero es más fitness que dance, los viernes era viernes de zapatillas hahahah hablando de enero a marzo—y subi a 64 kgs, no me sentía gorda pero me sentía como un niño de preparatoria en crecimiendo —musculoso, y fuerte—, y decidi ponerme a dieta —cuidar más mi alimentación y ya he estado en dietas pero esta vez decidi que quería bajar con una buena alimentación osea que no me dieran pastillas y asi— aparte fui a los cabos y la verdad regrese medio abotagada-llena de caca de días (inflamada, etc) —bebiamos como cerdos mi prima, su esposo y yo, y todavía el sabado me despedi de todo con tequila andaba hecha monstruo mentalmente—en fin, decidi empezar a cuidarme y me siento muy bien. aparte ya regrese a correr (tenemos el malecón más largo de todo america latina 21 kms) y pues entre buscar trabajo y balancearme emocionalmente (porque apesta que no te contraten por experiencia y asi) termine posponiendo la escritura.

Y aquí estoy, dandoles un capitulo.

Me gusto mucho este capitulo, entre más lo imaginaba, y más intentaba escribir como iba a salir, decía: nah, mejor que salga al modo como salga. Y me gusto mucho, había tenido problemas (hace un año)con la interacción de los dialogos, pero bueno, ya supere mis miedos al parecer. hahaha

**dejen reviews, me motivan a escribir más., espero les haya gustado el capitulo. **

"_Estoy asqueada del amor, lo siento"_

W.


	6. Capitulo 6

**capítulo 6**

Y esa noche tuvo un sueño, en su sueño ella corría detrás de algo, por alguna extraña razón ella sentía una inmensa felicidad y todo era tan brilloso que le impedía mantener los ojos abiertos en un cien por ciento, sentía mucha calma en su alma y mucha paciencia—algo que no era característico en ella—, le gustó ese sentimiento, perseguía algo que entre más estiraba su mano más se alejaba, después alguien la atrapaba por detrás, ella solo sonreía como si de una niña se tratara. En su sueño era demasiado feliz.

Despertó después de que sintió que la felicidad era una simple producción de su cerebro, había prometido que iba a llegar temprano para poder hacer su trabajo de forma correcta. Estaba ligeramente nerviosa, desayuno un poco de lo que había en el refrigerador y después corrió a bañarse para después terminar de vestirse y de maquillar.

Estaba indecisa con eso de usar zapatillas así que decidió ir por unos flats negros—Esos nunca fallaban—, decidió darse un toque final al pintar sus labios de color rojo y justo cuando termino de colocar la pintura en sus labios pensó en Inuyasha.

—¡WOAH!—Grito con un poco de desesperación, claramente había aparecido el nombre de Inuyasha en su cerebro—

Abrió sus ojos confundida.

Parpadeo.

Parpadeo una vez más.

Se miró en el espejo y decidió creer que sólo ella se había dado cuenta de eso, bueno, ella no iba a andar diciendo por ahí que había pensado en Inuyasha—y menos cuando se pintaba de rojo la boca—, tenía demasiado energia positiva en su cuerpo como para andar pensando en hombres.

—Hoy es mi gran día—Se dijo mientras guardaba el labial en su bolso y entonces se fue de casa, el camino fue un poco largo, viajó unos minutos para llegar a la estación de tren y de ahí llego en unos veinte minutos a donde vivía Izayoi—

Llegó quince minutos antes, siempre había escuchado que si iba a buscar trabajo que llegará unos minutos antes, tocó el timbre y vio como el grande portón se abría de forma abrupta. Camino una distancia moderada hasta la entrada, la casa en sí era majestuosa, era demasiado tradicional y elegante, muy espaciosa, muy grande y de seguro —no quería simplemente decirlo y que **alguien** se burlara de ella— era una mansión. Una sirvienta de edad le abrió la puerta, se presentó y dijo que era Kaede la ama de llaves y la sirvienta con más años en el trabajo.

—Un gusto, soy Kagome Higurashi—Se presentó, Kaede la dejó entrar con una sonrisa y entonces le indico el camino hacia donde estaba la señora de la casa—

—La señora esta desayunando—Dijo Kaede mientras las dos caminaban hasta llegar al patio trasero, ahi estaban Izayoi y dos youkais, uno probablemente era su esposo y el otro era el hijo, ella llego con una sonrisa—

—Buenos días, gracias Kaede—Le dijo mientras asentía un poco. Las reuniones familiares la ponían nerviosa—

—Les presento a mi nueva asistente personal—Izayoi había olvidado mencionarles quien era ella, estaba segura de que ya iba a tener la oportunidad de decirles, pero algo había escuchado de Inuyasha que Sesshoumaru estaba al tanto, bueno, dejo que los jóvenes se confundieron entre ellos. Izayoi le indicó a su familia que ella era ahora un miembro más—Ella es Kagome Higurashi—Los dos hombres presentes se levantaron para estirar la mano y saludarla—

—Es terriblemente hermosa—Dijo Sesshoumaru, Izayoi tosió un poco y en eso escucho como entraba una persona que todos ya conocían—

—¿Inuyasha?—Preguntó el señor más grande sin embargo Inuyasha todavía no había entrado a la casa, Kagome estaba impactada. Es más los presentes dudaban de que él hubiera decidido presentarse a desayunar, sin embargo el aroma de Inuyasha estaba presente, eso era algo muy seguro—

—Mi hijo Sesshoumaru y mi esposo InuTaisho—Presentó de forma rápida Izayoi a los presentes, Kagome asintió y sonrió—por favor toma asiento, querida… ¿gustas desayunar?—Pregunto con curiosidad Izayoi. En esos minutos se había dado cuenta de que el ambiente de esta familia era cálido, la señora Izayoi era una buena persona y los otros dos presentes eran atentos, el hermano de Inuyasha o mejor dicho Sesshoumaru se habìa levantado para moverle el asiento, algo que muy pocos hombres decidían hacer—

—¿Inuyasha está aquí?—Preguntó Izayoi confundida, la sirvienta llegó y de todas formas le sirvió un poco de comida a Kagome—

—Es extraño es como si él estuviera aquí, su aroma es muy penetrante—Izayoi volteo a ver a Kagome así como todos los que estaban desayunando, la chica solo decidió darle un trago a su jugo de naranja—

—¿me perdi de algo?—Pregunto confundida, la familia Taisho se miró confundida y entonces Inu No Taisho entendió todo, después de todo era un youkai de muchos años y su inteligencia era superior a la de sus dos hijos—

—"Así que está es la humana"—Pensó Sesshoumaru mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la chica; Kagome decidió desayunar en silencio, la mayoría del tiempo fue Izayoi dando órdenes y conversando de cosas que no tenían mucho sentido—Humana—Le dijo en un susurro Sesshoumaru aprovechando que su madre y su padre estaban platicando de una forma privada—Ese perfume Inuyasha te sienta bien—Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, Kagome decidió olerse de forma rápida las axilas sin comprender lo que el youkai le estaba diciendo—

—¿apesto?—Pregunto sorprendida mientras decidía comenzar a olerse—¡Ugh! Que vergüenza sabía que no debía comprar ese perfume de imitación—Dijo avergonzada Kagome mientras se cubría sus ojos con ambas manos, Sesshoumaru comenzó a reírse haciendo que los dos adultos voltearan a verlos—Espera—Kagome tenía la habilidad de deducir todo de forma muy lenta, no se consideraba estúpida, simplemente que no entendía el doble sentido o los pensamientos mal pensados de una forma tan rápida como sus amigas. Ella decidió tomar eso como la mejor cualidad de todas—¿Dijo usted Inuyasha? ni al caso, es decir no sé como funciona eso del olfato de youkais o hanyous o lo que sea pero definitivamente no huelo a youkai perro...—Pauso de forma repentina—Sin ofender—y entonces continuó hablando estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder decir algo sensato, ya en ese momento había insultado a dos presentes y a uno de forma indirecta. Por alguna razón Sesshoumaru Taisho estaba gozando poder molestar a esta mujer, era tan graciosa y tan medio torpe que era la mujer adecuada para su hermano—

—No es que tengas el aroma a perro, es solo que el aroma de mi hermano está en ti, es como si lo estuvieras emanando de tus poros—Kagome frunció el entrecejo, esa plática de introducción como la asistente de la señora Izayoi hacia su familia se estaba volviendo una introducción a la pareja de aromaterapia del joven Inuyasha Taisho—

—Ya, ya, ya, ustedes dos la están intimidando, Kagome, no les hagas caso—Los dos Taisho se marcharon de ahí compartiendo risas y comentarios graciosos entre youkais,y entonces decidieron irse a lavar los dientes para después irse a trabajar—

Al parecer Kagome iba a encargarse de las citas de la señora Taisho, primero fueron a buscar un vestido para el cóctel de bienvenida de la señorita Kikyou J.—Quien era una personalidad muy grande en el mundo del modelaje—. Las tareas de Kagome eran demasiado sencillas:

1. Hacer todo lo que Izayoi dijera, siempre y cuando tuviera sentido.

2. Llegar a tiempo a todos los eventos.

3. Encargarse de los reporteros y de todo eso…

Y esas tres fueron las primeras reglas, las demás iban a ir apareciendo conforme pasara el tiempo. Kagome sonrió, la señora Izayoi tenía esa personalidad relajada que Inuyasha; Lo mejor del trabajo de Kagome era que conocía diferentes cosas, evito comer en público—no quería avergonzar a la señora Izayoi—.

—Y ahora debemos buscar un vestido para ti—Dijo con emoción en el tono de voz de la señora Izayoi. Kagome solo nego con su cabeza y se rehuso a esa idea dando un par de pasos hacía atrás—

—No, yo no puedo aceptar un vestido...—Kagome lo dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos sin embargo Izayoi se dio cuenta del sonrojo que inundaba en las mejillas de la chica, la señora sonrió y negó—además este centro comercial son demasiados costosos y no puedo pagar por algo—La honestidad de Kagome era una virtud, sin embargo no le gustó la forma en como la vendedora de la tienda la observó—

—Pero yo si, además...es una costumbre mía el regalarle algo a mis trabajadores...así que si no te sientes agusto trabaja mucho para pagarlo de regreso—La sonrisa de Izayoi era demasiado convincente, por eso Kagome no pudo negarse—

Izayoi se dio cuenta de la forma burlona en que la trabajadora estaba observando a Kagome.

—Sabes que...ninguno de estos vestidos es de mi agrado, gracias—Kagome frunció el entrecejo, la vendedora apretó los ganchos de la ropa y mantuvo una tieza sonrisa para después darles las gracias—

Izayoi salió riéndose de la tienda junto con Kagome, aunque obviamente Kagome se sintió mal por la vendedora.

Buscaron un vestido decente para ella, Kagome estaba demasiado cansada como para continuar buscando vestidos, siempre que escogía algo que no se excedía en los precios—estaban en dólares los precios—Izayoi negaba y le decía que continuarán buscando. Y fue después de haberse probado como veinte vestidos en que decidió escoger el primero que le gustara, no iba a pensar en el precio, escogió uno, se lo midió y fue cuando Izayoi sonrió.

—Exquisito—Dijo Izayoi mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la guiaba hacia los grandes espejos del probador, Kagome se sentía en una pasarela de modas—Definitivamente tienes la actitud de una modelo—Susurro Izayoi, Kagome frunció el entrecejo no entendía esas palabras de Izayoi pero decidió dejarse consentir un poco—

El vestido era de color azul (como el del logo de fanfiction), era un vestido sencillo, para empezar era de un solo hombro, se ajustaba en sus pechos y tenía una ligera abertura en la espalda lo suficiente como para hacerlo lucir coqueto, después se ajustaba en su cintura y de su cadera caía hasta el suelo, y había una elegante abertura en su pierna izquierda. El vestido era tan sencillo que era el vestido perfecto para ella. Y pudo saber que ese era el vestido por los ojos de Izayoi.

Después de comprar los vestidos, Izayoi decidió que iban a comer en el centro comercial. Al parecer lo que Izayoi necesitaba no era una asistente, más bien era una acompañante.

—Gracias por el vestido—Dijo Kagome mientras le daba la primera mordida a su comida—

—De nada, estoy segura de que alguien va a estar encantado y te va a invitar a bailar—Izayoi guiño el ojo y entonces Kagome la miro confundida—

—¿Cual va a ser mi función en este baile?—Preguntó con curiosidad, Izayoi simplemente miro hacia todos lados ligeramente nerviosa—

—Solo...acompañarme...bueno y estar al pendiente de todo...si, eso—Kagome sonrió estaba segura de que Izayoi solo disfrutaba de tener la compañía de una mujer más en su familia—

Por alguna razón había pensado que iba a ver a Inuyasha en ese día, pero no. Lo único que vio fue a Sesshoumaru bebiendo whisky con su camiseta desabotonada—el hombre era terriblemente sexy— pero después, cuando hubo un silencio incómodo en donde ella había observado de más, Sesshoumaru decidió retirarse de esa habitación.

—Kagome, mañana tengo una conferencia y ahí te voy a introducir a mis personas allegadas y te voy a ir indicando lo que vamos a hacer ¿de acuerdo?—Kagome asintió y entonces Izayoi le pidió que se quedara a cenar. Obedeció. Y lo extraño fue que la cena terminó hasta después de las doce y después su jefa le pidió quedarse a dormir, aceptó porque estaba demasiado cansada—

**xxx**

—Kagome, me tengo que ir adelantando...—Dijo Izayoi mientras terminaba de ponerse perfume, ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que iba a ser la acompañante de Izayoi sin embargo todos en la familia Taisho, a excepción de Inuyasha, todos ya estaban esperando en el carro por Izayoi.—

—Pero...—No sabía que estaban planeando, igual y ella no estaba invitada a la fiesta de la tal señorita Kikyou, pero Izayoi no parecía estar bromeando cuando había comprado su conjunto para hacerla lucir a la altura de una Taisho—

—¿ya estás lista?—Izayoi tenía planeado que Inuyasha recogiera a Kagome y por ende los dos iban a terminar siendo pareja, no se había imaginado que su hijo la iba a invitar y que Kagome iba a negarse, por lo tanto si el plan a fallaba siempre había un plan b—

—No, solo...me falta ponerme mis zapatos—Izayoi le tomó las manos y la guió hacia la entrada de la puerta—

—Kagome, necesito llegar con todos...Inuyasha vendrá por ti—Pauso para ver la cara de molestia de Kagome—Descuida, el odia esta clase de eventos y la verdad no me gustaría que estuvieras sola—Le dio un beso en la mejilla y entonces corrió cuando escucho el claxon por segunda vez—Te espero allá, nos vemos—Observo cómo se iba Izayoi, probablemente eso era como ver a tu madre ir a algún baile con tu padre, probablemente ese era el sentimiento que transmitía esa escena; soltó un suspiro, la ama de llaves o mejor dicho la sirvienta de más antigüedad en la casa la observó y sonrió—

—Señorita Kagome, luce hermosa—Kagome sonrió y entonces comenzó a girar con su vestido—

—Es la primera vez que me siento bonita...—Kaede solo sonrió y la acompañó hasta su cuarto—

—Señorita...—Kagome la detuvo y sonrió—

—Kagome, está bien...—Kaede solo decidió observar como se estaba cambiando los zapatos. Lo último que le faltaba era lavarse los dientes, ponerse un poco de perfume y darse un último vistazo—

—Yo creo que usted es una hermosa señorita, es humilde y tranquila—Kagome sonrió y volteo a verla confundida—Yo sé que Inuyasha y usted no se llevan muy bien—Lo único que Kaede obtuvo de respuesta fue un rostro de pocos amigos—Pero en realidad no es un mal chico, desde pequeño se fue a vivir solo pero yo creo que ya no regreso a casa porque no es un youkai—Kagome frunció el entrecejo confundida, Kaede respondió ante su gesto y añadió:—Entre demonios es muy importante el linaje, por ejemplo el papá de Inuyasha es un youkai y uno muy poderoso al igual que Sesshoumaru, pero no es la fuerza física, es la calidad del producto por así decirlo...que son de buen linaje—Kagome comenzó a entender—El es mitad humano y mitad youkai—Kagome entonces se levantó para caminar a lado de Kaede hasta la entrada—

—Supongamos que no es un mal hombre—Dijo Kagome ligeramente derrotada—¿por qué es un idiota?—Kaede sonrió y observó profundamente a Kagome en los ojos—

—Creo que esa respuesta la tienes tú—Y sin decir más comenzó a irse, dejando a una Kagome confundida—

Dejo de pensar en Inuyasha pero no en lo que rodeaba al pequeño joven Taisho, el papá de Inuyasha le enseño a bailar un poco, Izayoi le enseño modales, obviamente le faltaba pulir su conducta pero según Sesshoumaru—quien jugo el juez—ella ya podía ir a eventos sociales siempre y cuando fuera cuidadosa, habían decidido que Inuyasha iba a ser su pareja porque el socializaba lo suficiente y bueno porque ella olía al parecer a Inuyasha.

—"_es tan confuso todo esto de los youkais, hanyous…"_—Pensó mientras veía como se abría la puerta y entonces Kagome observó al hombre más atractivo que existía en todo el mundo, ahí estaba él...Viéndola, con un traje elegante negro y con una corbata roja, el cabello ligeramente desordenado, exponiendo un aroma masculino...Se veía terriblemente seducible—

—Hey—Dijo él mientras la observaba como si el estuviera viendo una niña de primaria—

—Te ves muy bien—Susurró ella haciendo que el moviera sus orejas y entonces los dos comenzaron a caminar, él le abrió la puerta de la entrada y la del carro—

—Gracias—No dijo nada más el joven Inuyasha—

Inuyasha obviamente había quedado deslumbrado ante la belleza de Kagome, tenía una pequeña parte de la espalda descubierta y podía—si quería y si la hembra se dejaba—meterle la mano en sus piernas con mucha facilidad, solo por esa noche el color azul iba a ser su color favorito. Sin embargo ya había decidido que no iba a darle ningún cumplido, no la iba a tratar como si en verdad estuviera interesado en ella. La iba a tratar como una chica más y al final de la noche...entonces él jugaría un poco.

Sonrió emocionado y aceleró más su mercedes benz—una elegante camioneta color tinto— bien, el no era fanatico de automóviles, pero se sentía orgulloso de usar ese carro. Manejo rápido, así como lo hace un hombre, Kagome lo volteo a ver de reojo cuidadosamente, el sujeto en verdad se veía hermoso en ese carro y aparte con traje armani, el hombre era como un modelo sacado de alguna revista.

Decidió mandarle un mensaje rápido a Sango: _dogboy usa un armani, huele a loción de hombre y maneja un mercedes…._Ese fue todo el mensaje y la respuesta de su amiga fue: _me sangra la nariz de imaginarlo. _Sonrió un poco, Inuyasha se molesto.

No sabía que era más divertido que hablar con el. Encendió un poco la música, aclaro su garganta y freno en cuanto vio el semáforo en color rojo.

—¿Qué tal la vida de asistente?—Pregunto el con curiosidad, Kagome volteo a verlo, se le movió un poco una hebra de su cabello y entonces comenzó a asustarse, no tenía la habilidad suficiente para arreglarse el cabello, lo único que sabía hacer era maquillarse, volteo a verlo preocupada y entonces él la miró con cuidado—

—Se arruino—Dijo preocupada, ella busco en el espejo del retrovisor su silueta y entonces comenzó a arreglarse el cabello, dejo en paz todo cuando sintió que estaba mejor. Inuyasha sonrió y volteo a verla divertido—

—No sabía que eras de las que se asustaban por el cabello—Kagome entonces lo miro, fue la primera vez en toda la noche en que los dos compartían una mirada. Hubo una pausa y entonces Inuyasha volteo a ver a otro lado, mejor aun, acelero rapido—

—No, no soy de esas, solo que...hoy quiero verme bien, al parecer está tal Kikyou es muy importante—Inuyasha soltó una risa y negó con su cabeza—

—No es nada especial, lo único especial que tiene es que sabe que usar y que decir...Tampoco es tan inteligente o tan amable, no es mi tipo de persona—Kagome entonces volteo a verlo confundida, olvidaba que estaba a lado de un mujeriego—

—Hey, a mi tampoco me interesa esta tal Kikyou, solo voy por tu mamá...y por el alcohol gratis—Sonrió y entonces se cruzó la pierna, eso expuso un poco su piel e Inuyasha evito observar a la señorita Kagome de una forma tan indecente—Me va muy bien como asistente, tu familia es muy amable...tu mamá es una muy buena persona—Inuyasha sonrió encantado—

—Si, mi mamá es del tipo de persona que gasta el dinero en caridad...—Kagome asintió y entonces se giró más para hablar con más entusiasmo con Inuyasha—

—No sabía que fuera una persona tan activa en las instituciones, en una semana por lo general va a pláticas y conferencias de mujeres maltratadas, está organizando un programa para crear un parque en una colonia popular...—Inuyasha asintió y soltó un suspiro—¿Tu no haces nada de eso?—Inuyasha la observó ligeramente y asintió—

—No soy tan activo como mi mamá pero si...hago unas cosas, mis amigos y yo tenemos esta institución que acoge a niños huérfanos, se les da abrigo, estudios, comida, de vez en cuando los llevan de vacaciones a algún lugar...El director es Miroku, es abogado, prácticamente persigue como perros a los padres que maltratan a los niños—Pauso y noto que Kagome estaba interesada observando—

—Que lindo, pense que eras glamour y fiestas todos los días—Inuyasha solo se detuvo para indicarle a Kagome que volteara a ver el edificio, definitivamente parecía todo demasiado elegante, las personas que se bajaban de sus carros eran perseguidas por cámaras de televisión y estaba segura de que había celebridades llegando al lugar—¿Tenemos que pasar por ahí?—Inuyasha asintió—

—Si, pero tu solo caminas a mi lado y ya...—Se bajó del carro, le dio las llaves al valet parking y entonces Kagome tomó una bocanada de aire, Kagome imagino que estaba bailando desnuda para evitar la vergüenza, se sorprendió al ver como las cámaras estaban siguiendo a Inuyasha sin embargo el solo se apresuró para llegar a su lado, los reporteros intentaron hacerle alguna pregunta, pero él los ignoró a todos. Se disculpó, guió con cuidado a Kagome, quien parecía que iba a desmayarse, sin embargo no quería avergonzar a nadie así que camino con su espalda erguida y sus pasos seguros del brazo de Inuyasha—Vas muy bien, para ser una chiquilla—Kagome solo tropezó un poco, pero se aferro fuerte al brazo de Inuyasha—

Los dos siguieron el camino y entonces llegaron a la recepción, Kagome no soltó su brazo, solo siguió a Inuyasha hasta que llegaron a su mesa. Había muchas personas o hanyous o youkais, Kagome noto que algunos se movían hacia atrás para darle el paso a Inuyasha.

—¿En verdad es muy importante la señorita Kikyou?—Cuando le dijeron que era una fiesta de bienvenida se espero otro tipo de cosa, no algo tan exagerado como eso—

—Solo es la hija de un senador—Dijo Inuyasha sin interes. Cuando le movió la silla para que sentara, lo gracioso era que nadie estaba sentado, ella supuso que iba a sentarse. Iba a decirle algo a Inuyasha sin embargo el se fue a saludar a un par de personas, ella encargó una bebida exótica y cara, todo era demasiado elegante, se sentía fuera de lugar y entonces Inuyasha regreso con un par de jóvenes más—

—Mujer, ¿por qué hueles a perro?—Preguntó un youkai lobo terriblemente hermoso, Kagome se sorprendió.ante el tono de voz fuerte, pero luego se tranquilizó al ver a Inuyasha—

—Ella es Kagome—Inuyasha volteo a ver a Bankotsu y entonces habló rápido—Si, es la bailarina...El idiota este es Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu, son mis amigos...—Kagome sonrió y estrechó su mano para saludarlos a todos—

De acuerdo, los amigos de Inuyasha eran guapos. Miroku era un poco elegante, con su cabello negro largo y ligeramente ordenado, su sonrisa de seductor y sus ojos azules, era como el príncipe que todas las chicas deseaban, después estaba el salvaje Kouga, con sus orejas, sus ojos perforantes y su tono de piel bronceada, estaba segura de que el practicaba surf o algún deporte acuático. Bankotsu, que se veía humano sin embargo era youkai, era igual de atractivo, con su cabello y sus ojos cínicos.

—¿Así que eres su mujer?—Pregunto Kouga de forma tranquila, Kagome solo frunció su entrecejo confundida; Kouga le dio un trago a su whisky y entonces se acercó para olfatear un poco—

—No, soy asistente de su mamá...—Kouga alzó su ceja confundido, los tres se rieron haciendo que Kagome se sintiera ligeramente incómoda—

—Mujer, desde metros o más hueles a Inuyasha—Kagome solo se cruzo de brazos confundida—

—¿qué significa eso de oler a Inuyasha? me he puesto perfume y la verdad es que no entiendo mucho eso—Miroku aclaró su garganta y miró a Bankotsu a Kouga, sin embargo los dos demonios solo se sonrojan y movieron sus ojos a todos lados, ahi fue cuando Miroku entendió que el iba a hablar—

—Es como decir que eres de Inuyasha o como si fueras su mujer, es como algo de demonios, cuando encuentran a su mujer primero es el olor, después la marcan y bueno, después es la reproducción es algo muy común, prácticamente el animal que Inuyasha lleva adentro te reclama como su hembra, ahorita es el olor...—Kagome abrió sus ojos confundida al igual que su boca—

—¿por eso jodia tanto con mi olor? porque el niño quiere que sea su mujer, ewww—Hizo un gesto de asco Kouga comenzó a reírse y entonces le ofrecio un brindis a Kagome—

—Mujer—Por alguna razón Kouga se rehusaba a llamarla por su nombre y no entendía por que—tomalo como si en el pasado fueron almas gemelas y hoy en el presente tu e Inuyasha se estan encontrando después de mucho tiempo—Kagome entonces se cruzo de brazos y le dio un trago rápido a su bebida—

—Eso fue romantico—Se burlo Bankotsu, Kagome asintió—

—Inuyasha solo esta diciendome del aroma y el aroma, he llegado a pensar que tengo mal olor—Los tres comenzarón a reírse y contagiaron a Kagome—

La chica era una divina comedia.

—En realidad cuando encuentre a mi mujer le tengo planeado un buen discurso—Guiño el ojo y le beso la mano a Kagome—Pero mujer—Pauso y en eso llego Inuyasha con sus brazos cruzados y con una mirada ligeramente molesta—Cualquier día podemos jugar, es decir, eres hermosa y con gusto podríamos ir a tomar algo...—Kagome sonrió y entonces le pidio dos tragos al mesero—

—Gracias—Le dijo al mesero y entonces le dio el trago a Kouga—Aquí están nuestros tragos así no tenemos que ir por nada—Miroku y Bankotsu sonrierón—

—La chica se negó—Dijo Miroku haciendo que Kagome sonrió—y sutilmente—Aclaro un poco más—

—¿le dijeron algo extraño?—Pregunto Inuyasha confundido, los tres negaron y en eso llego Kikyou—

—Sabía que iban a venir—Bankotsu escupió la aceituna, Miroku estaba sufriendo un calambre en su pierna izquierda, Kouga se ahogó con su bebida, Inuyasha solo hizo el rostro más apático de todos y Kagome la miró como si fuera una chica más—pero no con una mujer, ¿quien eres?—Pregunto Kikyou haciendo que Kagome solo se sorprendiera ante la forma tan directa de la joven—

—Cuando pides el nombre de alguien normalmente das el tuyo primero—Miroku abrió sus ojos sorprendido, Inuyasha ordenó un shot de tequila y entonces Kikyou sonrió de forma maliciosa, se cruzó de brazos y miró con irritabilidad a Kagome—

—Si vas a venir a la fiesta de alguien ¿no sería simple educación que te aprendieras el nombre de la anfitriona?—Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida y entonces sonrió, Kikyou tomó esa sonrisa como una burla—

—Oh, disculpa, he escuchado sobre Kikyou—Sin ningún respeto dijo su nombre, los hombres estaban viendo esa interacción, en realidad estaban pretendiendo que no estaban ahí porque de todas formas no querían hacerle creer a ellas que estaban de parte de alguien, ellos solo querían beber un poco, largarse con alguna jovencita coqueta y desenfrenada, si se podía fumar un poco de marihuana y pasarla bien. En sus planes no estaba defender a Kikyou o Kagome, en realidad a los cuatro le daban escalofríos la mirada hiriente de Kikyou y definitivamente le dolían las respuestas estupidas de KAgome—pero olvide preguntar por una fotografía, te ves hermosa, soy Kagome Higurashi—Kikyou bostezo y se cruzó de brazos—

—Demasiada aburrida tu explicación, ¿Quién la trajo?—Preguntó mientras observaba a los chicos. Ninguno estaba planeando en decir algo, estaban aterrados ante la mirada perforante de Kikyou y se sentían avergonzados con Kagome; Así que decidieron dejar a la suerte a Kagome, en verdad no querían que Kikyou se les lanzara a la yugular o que empezara a gritar y a aventar todo, ya estaban algo acostumbrados a los dramas de Kikyou, así que decidieron guardar silencio—

Pero Inuyasha que no pensó con temor y decidió jugar al héroe de la noche, no estaba dispuesto a guardar silencio.

—Yo, viene con la familia—Contesto Inuyasha haciendo que Kikyou solo se enojara más, Kouga dio un paso hacía atrás en verdad no quería que le brotara la sangre de Inuyasha en su traje—

—Es la primera mujer que traes y...no sabe nada, deberías de comprarle un curso de etiqueta y modales—Inuyasha iba a decirle algo, pero entonces alguien le apretó la mano y pudo ver el rostro de preocupación de sus amigos—

Fue Kagome que empezó a hablar con una elegante sonrisa mientras se mofaba de esa tal Kikyou con su mirada.

—Disculpa mi carencia de educación pero lo más básico en valores es no hacer sentir mal a nadie y menos enfrente de la gente—Y ahí fue cuando entendió que había veces en que debía de guardar silencio, que debía dejar que la gente la insultara un poco, pues no iba a pasar nada. Bankotsu fue el inteligente y tomó del brazo a Kikyou, Miroku y Kouga se voltearon a ver ligeramente confundidos—

—Ven Kikyou, vamos a bailar, a coger o a hacer algo...—Y de esa forma se llevó a una enojada Kikyou quien había sido humillada por una bailarina exótica—

—Kagome...—Dijo Miroku mientras Kouga e Inuyasha comenzaban a reírse, Kagome solo tomo asiento y se tomó de un trago la bebida, su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo beber más de lo que podía soportar—

—¿Qué? Oh, se mi lugar...no se preocupen no me molesto nada de lo que me dijo—Y de esa forma pidió otro trago. Sin embargo Inuyasha no estaba preocupado por Kagome, le preocupaba Kikyou y su futura reacción—No debi de haberle dicho nada—Y con ese pensamiento continuo la noche—¿Bankotsu le dijo que fueran a coger?—Kouga empezó a reírse y tomó asiento al igual que los otros chicos—

—Bankotsu siempre piensa que todos tienen ganas de tener relaciones en cualquier momento, lo expulsaron de una universidad porque lo encontraron con una alumna en posición de perrito en el salón de química, el idiota olvido cerrar con seguro...—Los chicos comenzaron a reírse y entonces Inuyasha ordeno más bebidas—

—¿Se acuerdan cuando llegó decidido a buscar a la mujer de sus sueños y terminamos perdidos en el bosque?—Miroku comenzó a reírse—

—¿Cómo pueden perderse con su olfato?—Inuyasha la miró como si esa pregunta fuera obvia—

—Estábamos ebrios y éramos estúpidos, en fin...cuando hablamos de Bankotsu casi siempre el es más depravado, pero..Miroku no se queda atrás—Kouga le sujetó la cara a Miroku y le apretó las mejillas con fuerza—Que no te engañe su rostro, es un puerco mi amigo—Kagome comenzó a reírse y entonces volteo a ver a Inuyasha—

—Y dinos Kagome, ¿Tienes amigas? Si la respuesta es sí ¿Tienes _selfies_ con ellas?—Inuyasha hizo una mueca de incomodidad, definitivamente el más estúpido de todos después de Bankotsu era Miroku—

—¿Selfies?—Pregunto sorprendido Kouga haciendo que Miroku se sonrojara—

—Kouga...es léxico moderno—Se excuso Miroku de una forma elegante haciendo que Kouga e Inuyasha comenzaran a carcajearse—

—Miroku, podrás hablar como si fueras un joven de veinte años pero bien sabemos que eres un señor...—Kouga era demasiado gracioso, Inuyasha solo sonrió y entonces le susurro a Kagome que le respondiera—

—Si tengo amigas, y si tenemos algunas _selfies_—Miroku aplaudio un poco y entonces Kagome le sacó la lengua divertida—Pero no te las voy a enseñar...te ves como de treinta y ellas tienen veintidós—Kouga comenzó a reírse—

—Inuyasha, tu mujer me encanta, te la voy a robar si no la _marcas_—Kagome solo frunció el entrecejo sonrojada y se levantó de su asiento—

—Voy al baño—Se disculpó Kagome. Inuyasha solo negó en dirección al youkai lobo y decidió seguir a Kagome, había decidido por orden de su madre que no iba a dejar sola a Kagome y menos después de la escena que Kikyou había provocado—

Kikyou había crecido creyendo que era parte de ellos, en realidad no la soportaban, le tenían miedo y sabían que tipo de persona era. Honestamente el aceptar ir a la fiesta de Kikyou fue solo para acompañar a Kagome, porque su mamá le pidió asistir y porque sabía que estar solo en esos eventos era aburrido. La siguió, le tomo el brazo y la llevo al baño.

—¿Qué opinas?—Le preguntó en un susurro Miroku a Kouga. Miroku se había dado cuenta de la mirada interesada que tenía Inuyasha hacia Kagome, Kouga había olido el aroma de Inuyasha por todo el cuerpo de Kagome, aparte de que sus ojos brillaban y se veían bien juntos, sabían que algo entre ellos era algo notorio—

—Entre más tiempo estén juntos más se van a reconocer como pareja, es cuestión de tiempo por que Kagome comienza a despertar al igual que Inuyasha...Pero es una buena chica, definitivamente no me molestaria que viniera con nosotros cuando salimos...Creo que es una buena candidata para Inuyasha, ¿y tu?—Por primera vez en toda la noche Kouga estaba diciendo algo coherente—

Miroku asintió y entonces se levantó para invitar a una joven a bailar.

Kouga permaneció esperando sin embargo decidió ir a buscar a Bankotsu, sabía perfectamente bien que el límite máximo con Kikyou eran de quince o veinte minutos; Después de los tragos coquetos y elegantes, empezaron a cenar. Hubo un discurso—guango, como lo describió Kagome mientras le daba un trago a su champagne—, compartieron una plática muy amena y sin darse cuenta su mesa fue la más ruidosa. Provocando que Kikyou nuevamente se molestara.

—Deberiamos de tomarnos un shot—Dijo Kagome interesada mientras levantaba su mano para pedir algo—

—Definitivamente quiero regresar a tener veintidos años—Repuso un Miroku ilusionado, Bankotsu solo se encogió de hombros—

—¿Para qué? Si bien sabemos que de todos nosotros tu le succionadas la juventud a las señoritas—Susurro Bankotsu haciendo que Miroku solo se encogiera de hombros—

—Disculpame que me gusten jovenes—Contesto Miroku haciendo que Kagome solo pidiera un shot de tequila para ellos—

Bebieron el shot de tequila.

Y fue una mala idea, pensaron los hombres.

—"chica salvaje"—Pensaron los cuatro varones haciendo que Kagome solo los tomara de la mano a los tres para ir a bailar—

Así que estaban los cuatro—medio ebrios—, bailando, Kagome era la que estaba haciendo todo el espectáculo, por alguna razón se aferraba más del brazo de Inuyasha que al de los otros dos, pero decidieron bailar con ella para no hacerla sentir mal.

Después la pista de baile se llenó de más personas y terminaron bailando Kagome e Inuyasha juntos.

—No te sueltes—Le ordenó Inuyasha a una dulce y elegante Kagome que estaba dejándose llevar por el momento—

—Hey Inuyasha, si me llegara a perder… ¿usarías tu super-nariz para buscarme?—Inuyasha la hizo girar y después por algún golpe de alguien Kagome termino pegada a su pecho; Inuyasha sonrió—

—Probablemente...—Le respondió a la pregunta a Kagome haciendo que esta se sonrojara—

—¿Hacemos la prueba?—Preguntó ella de forma desafiante, Inuyasha se sintió atraído a esa Kagome, a la que lo retaba y lo hacía sentir completamente seducido, la que no pedía permiso y hacía lo que quería—

—No, ahorita solo quiero bailar...—Y fue como la mayoría de la gente empezó a bailar, quitaron esas canciones aburridas, Kagome lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a moverse por todo el lugar. Kagome estaba emocionada, no era como que todos los días iba a un lugar extremadamente elegante con una buena compañía, terminaron en el bar. Ella se recargo en el bar al igual que Inuyasha—

—Vamos a beber—Dijo ella mientras pedía dos shot de tequila, Inuyasha tenía una buena resistencia al alcohol y sabía perfectamente bien que Kagome solo quería emborracharse y divertirse—

El shot llegó y fue cuando los dos se cruzaron de brazos, se vieron a los ojos. Los meseros empezaron a aplaudir y a emocionarse.

Intercambiaron una mirada —ya perdida— y entonces la cuenta regresiva comenzó: 3—continuaron viéndose, aunque Kagome se preparó para dar un trago—, 2, —Inuyasha observó los labios de Kagome—, 1...Y ahí fue todo más rápido. Inuyasha se bebió el tequila y le robo un beso a Kagome.

**Continuará…**

**Notas previas:**

**Prometo que se va a poner interesante, ahorita solo quiero introducir a los personajes y hacerlos interactuar. **

Dejen reviews, eso me motiva. gracias.

los quiero, gracias por su apoyo. sigan leyendo.

"_ya sabras como estoy enamorada de ti"_

**W. **


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

En ningún momento había planeado besar a Kagome, a lo mucho había pensado en decirle ya cuando la regresara a casa:—Te ves hermosa— y ya, jamás pensó en robarle un beso, pero ella se veía terriblemente hermosa con ese elegante vestido azul aparte toda la noche ella le había estado agarrando la mano, observandolo y él lo había confundido con un coqueteo; Regresando al momento en que él se bebió el tequila y en algún momento se emocionó demasiado con Kagome y por eso decidió besarla.

La chica era agradable.

Kagome solo cerró los ojos y acepto el beso, es decir no fue un beso de lengua, fue un beso como de saludo. Después de que Inuyasha se separo, ella solo lo observo sonrojada, llevó su mano a sus labios y simplemente dio un paso atrás.

Pero después empezó a reírse y se colgó del brazo de Inuyasha, de alguna forma tuvo la idea en toda la noche de que ella con su vestido azul se veìa espectacular a lado de Inuyasha. Y no le interesaba cuanta mujer la mirara feo. Tal vez eran los shots o caballitos hablando, pero ella cien por ciento segura de que se veía jodidamente bien con él hanyou Taisho.

—¿Qué fue eso Taisho?—Preguntó mientras se reía un poco, Inuyasha se contagio de la risa y se encogió de hombros—

—No sé, te ves hermosa—No supo si continuar besandola o embriagarse y llevarla a su departamento, pero su parte coherente en su cerebro le decía que no arruinara esto. Que Kagome no era como todas, Kagome olía bien y Kagome lo hacía pensar en ella durante el día y definitivamente era a la única chica que se imaginaba mandando rosas—

Mientras tanto Kouga le estaba dando un billete a Miroku. Bankotsu estaba solo cruzando sus brazos al ver a Inuyasha y a Kagome riéndose y hablando entre ellos.

—¿Cómo sabes que se van a besar?—Preguntó con curiosidad Kouga, Miroku simplemente se encogió de brazos—

—¿Qué? Es una chica bonita, es un chico bonito, es un lugar bonito… ¿cómo carajos no vas a besarla?—Bankotsu asintió como si entendiera la lógica de Miroku—

—Si Kouga, Kagome es genial...—Kouga solo se sonrojo un poco y entonces metió sus manos a sus bolsillos, la fiesta en realidad no les importaba tanto, lo único que estaban haciendo ahí era perder tiempo—

—Me gustaría conocer a una chica como Kagome—Fue lo único que susurro, los tres entonces continuaron observando a Kagome e Inuyasha bailar un poco y platicar—

Bankotsu fue el primero en acercarse a Kagome, le guiño el ojo y entonces tomó asiento cerca de los dos idiotas que solo se estaban viendo, se reían y compartían un par de susurros. Kouga llegó junto con Miroku, los dos traían un mojito en sus manos y obviamente Miroku —al ser uno de los "inteligentes"— estaba planeando una escapada para los dos enamorados —Kagome e Inuyasha—, ya que Kagome prácticamente tenía su brazo alrededor del brazo de Inuyasha. Definitivamente se estaban mandando mensajes de que tanto Kagome como Inuyasha estaban ocupados.

Bankotsu le anotó algo en una servilleta y se la dio a Kagome.

—Por si te aburres de Inuyasha—Kagome comenzó a reírse y volteo a ver a Inuyasha, por un segundo quiso alejarse de él. Apartarse, alejarse, retirarse de donde él estaba, pero la verdad es que no detesto ni el beso ni el hecho de que el estuviera ahí, además ella tenía un secreto...cuando bebía era otra persona y esa otra persona era una _femme fatal_—

—Lo tomare en cuenta—Dijo ella mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Bankotsu, eso provocó un poco de celos en Inuyasha, perforó el corazón de Kouga y Bankotsu, Miroku simplemente estaba disfrutando viendo como Kagome traía completamente loco a Inuyasha—

—Hey, no vas a coquetear con **mi** pareja—Repuso un Inuyasha que empujo un poco a Bankotsu—

—Yo sé que ya estamos mal—Dijo un calmado Miroku haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver confundido—Pero ocupo una reunión de negocios con ustedes...Hablar de eventos, lugares y cosas así...—En realidad sabían que no estaban en condición de entablar una junta de negocios en ese momento y mucho menos de recordarla—

—Miroku no estás tan consciente para hablar de negocios—Kagome fue demasiado amable con él, por ese motivo Miroku le besó la mano. Inuyasha le dio un ligero golpecito en la mano a Miroku y después procedió a limpiar de Kagome—

Dejó a sus compañeros de fiesta solos por un segundo, se concentró en buscar a Izayoi y terminó encontrando a Sesshoumaru que estaba en la terraza fumando un poco y bebiendo algo.

—Hueles a mini-bar—Le dijo Sesshoumaru de forma seria. Kagome rolo sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos para después tomar una bocanada de aire—

—pero soy el mini-bar más bonito de toda la noche, ¿verdad?—Y le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que haya podido hacer en toda la noche; Sesshoumaru se ahogó con su bebida y entonces empezó a reírse—Estoy buscando a tus papas—Ella miró su reloj del celular y entonces bostezo un poco—

—Deben de estar conversando con alguien, ¿y el estupido de mi hermano?—Kagome entonces sonrió—

—Con sus amigos, el estupido de tu hermano es demasiado lindo y sexy—Sesshoumaru no supo si sentirse horrorizado o nervioso al ver la sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas en Kagome, es decir, la idea de que una mujer dijera algo de su hermano le daba escalofríos en su cuerpo. Por eso solo decidió observar a la chica—Espera, eso no sonó tan bien—Sesshoumaru asintió ya más tranquilo—Pero—Pauso y entonces miró a todos lados—Al menos ya no huelo a Inuyasha y huelo a mini-bar—Levantó su dedo pulgar totalmente orgullosa de esa hazaña—

—Nope, todavía está el rastro de Inuyasha...—Kagome se fue rolando sus ojos—Fue un gusto hablar contigo, preciosa—Kagome no entendía porque todos los hombres parecían decirle apodos como 'hermosa, bonita, linda o princesa', no le molestaba, en realidad le parecía agradable que Inuyasha y su familia la trataran como parte de la familia—

La realidad era que estaba muy agradecida, estaba demasiado agradecida por el vestido, por la oportunidad y por estar ahí. No es que estuviera ahí por el alcohol, estaba ahí por fidelidad y lealtad a la familia Taisho. Sin tener mucho tiempo con ellos, ya sentía un cariño grande por la señora.

La verdad es que esa noche su jefa, ni siquiera la había llamado o algo. Prácticamente la había dejado divertirse con Inuyasha y sus amigos—que en parte eran unos idiotas, pero eran buenas personas—. Ya quería irse a casa, tenía un poco de sueño y estaba fatigada, en todo el día había pensado cosas torpes y su cerebro estaba agotado, ocupaba un baño caliente, una cerveza un poco fría y dormir.

Pero los planes fueron otros, se perdió en la multitud. Comenzó a sentirse mal, sola, perdida, no reconocía a la gente con la que sus ojos se encontraba, estuvo a punto de caerse más de dos veces, era como si su cuerpo estuviera vagando y de repente le faltó el aire, comenzó a asfixiarse y a voltear hacia todos lados. Necesitaba una salida, le dió hambre, le dieron ganas de salir corriendo y de perderse en su estúpida cama con su estupida vida, su cerebro le estaba impidiendo ser feliz.

La música sonó como eco en sus oídos.

—"Ocupó salir de aquí"—Pensó desesperada, las palabras que emitían las personas sonaban ajenas a su lengua, desesperada salió por el primer lugar y antes de salir por la puerta grande, sintió el tacto suave de una mano. Volteo a ver primero la mano y después el rostro de esa persona, su corazón de alguna forma bombeo con mucha fuerza, su cerebro empezó a tranquilizarse y el solo estaba confundido de verla así—

—¿Qué pasó?—Pregunto confundido, Kagome sintió ganas de llorar. En verdad Inuyasha era una buena persona, el tono suave de su voz era como un calmante para ella y el tacto de su mano sobre la suya era como medicina, estaba en un punto en donde sus lágrimas comenzarian a salir con la más mínima muestra de amor—

—¿Nos podemos ir?—Pregunto como niña chiquita, él le hizo un gesto a sus amigos y estos simplemente alzaron su bebida. El decidió abrazarla por los hombros al caminar, le puso su chaqueta encima y algunos periodistas decidieron tomarles algunas fotografías—

Inuyasha le dio un poco de dinero al joven de valet parking, le dio las buenas noches y las gracias y después subió a Kagome. La chica no estaba hablando, estaba simplemente viendo la ciudad a través de la ventana.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Kikyou te dijo algo?—Preguntó él, prácticamente era muy bueno deduciendo cosas pero como esta vez se trataba de Kagome y de ella sabía muy poco, no sabía qué esperar—

—No, es solo que me perdí...De repente me perdí en la multitud—Fue lo único que dijo. Inuyasha entendió muy poco, pero decidió escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decir, había aprendido de su madre que a veces las mujeres más que un consejo, a veces lo único que deseaban eran ser escuchadas—

Kagome ya estaba algo cansada de llorar, estaba un poco alcoholizada y la verdad muy confundida.

Se había besado con Inuyasha.

Le había gustado el beso.

Se estaba sonrojando como niña de secundaria y el muy idiota estaba a su lado como si eso lo hiciera con todas las mujeres.

—"obviamente se besa con muchas mujeres"—pensó y entonces recordó que el estaba esperando a que ella hablara—Pero es como que...me sentí asfixiada, no creo que estas fiestas sean para mi—Inuyasha sonrió y se encogió de hombros—

—Es normal, ya te acostumbraras...En mis primeras fiestas mis amigos y yo nos escondiamos debajo de las mesas y ahi nos estábamos toda la noche, nos gustaba ver debajo de los vestidos de las mujeres—Kagome hizo una mueca de asco y sonrió—

—Eso es enfermo—Inuyasha se encogió de hombros—

—Pero sonreíste, sabes Kagome...Normalmente con las mujeres con las que estoy no me gusta que hablen, no las soporto, pero cuando estoy contigo no me importa cuanto hables, eres una buena chica—Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara, pero después su cuerpo entró en estado de alerta cuando el se acerco para hablarle al oído y decirle un coqueto—Te ves hermosa—Y le besó la mejilla, ella se alejo y abrió su boca confundida—

Con ese gesto todo el alcohol se había ido de su sistema, fue como si él hubiera esperado toda la noche para hacerla sentir cosas que no estaba segura de querer sentir.

El manejo con mucho cuidado por la ciudad, pasaron a cenar algo rápido y de ahí la dejo en su casa. Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha se bajó delautomóvill y ella simplemente le puso la mano en el pecho. Lo detuvo en cuestión de segundos, dudaba de tener la fuerza suficiente como para darle una patada en el trasero, pero quería dejar algo en claro en ese momento.

—Escucha, no vamos a tener relaciones, solo fue un beso...y ya—Le dijo haciendo que Inuyasha se encogiera de hombros y asintió de un modo relajado—

—Kagome—Dijo divertido—Solo voy a acompañarte a la puerta de tu casa, no todos los hombres quieren tener relaciones contigo, relájate...—Y eso la hizo sonrojar, a veces ella confundía todas las señales que un hombre enviaba, siempre estuvo al tanto de que era un poco estupida—

Y el joven Inuyasha Taisho simplemente la dejo en la entrada de su casa, le dijo buenas noches y se fue. Así de fácil.

Ella le envió un mensaje largo a sus amigas para reportarse de todo lo que había pasado en la noche.

**xxx**

Inuyasha reviso su agenda e hizo algunas anotaciones en algunos días, tenía dos viajes en el mes...Uno a Rusia y otro a Estados Unidos, prácticamente iba a estar todo el mes fuera. Alguien toco la puerta de su oficina y entonces decidió enviar un mensaje antes de dejar pasar a la persona.

—"_Kagome no puedo olvidarme de ti, tendré que poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros...Me voy no sé por cuánto tiempo, ¿podrías concederme una noche de amor?"_—Leyó el mensaje, antes de enviarlo le pico a un botón en el teléfono de su oficina para decir:—_Deja pasar a Kouga..._—Y en ese momento entró Kouga con un traje negro y corbata roja, se veía terriblemente enfadado y ojeroso—

—Perro...Tengo lo que me pediste—Dijo Kouga pero aun así su amigo no levantó la vista, solo pudo ver como Inuyasha le pedía con una señal en su mano que tomara asiento—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó confundido, Inuyasha tenía como unos diez o quince segundos viendo su iphone—

—¿Qué te parece esto?—Preguntó primero con cuidado y volteando a ver a los ojos a su amigo Kouga—_"Kagome no puedo olvidarme de ti, tendré que poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros...Me voy no sé por cuánto tiempo, ¿podrías concederme una noche de amor?"_—Leyó el mensaje de nuevo y Kouga solo hizo una mueca de desagrado—

—Es demasiado largo, ¿por qué no le envias un _'Kagome me voy por tiempo indefinido, ¿podemos cenar antes de irme?'_ obviamente que para que le duela que te vayas debes de tener cierto romanticismo hacia la hembra—Al parecer Kouga no era tan estúpido como él creía, Inuyasha le pico al botón de su teléfono otra vez—

—_Quiero que le envíes flores a Kagome Higurashi, solo va a ser una flor roja y va a decir lo siguiente 'te enviare una flor cada vez que piense en ti'_—Y en eso escucho una risita por el altavoz, Kouga también sonrió de una forma burlona—

—_Jefe no sabía que las mujeres lo podían traer de las nalgas_—Ante ese comentario decidió tomar una bocanada de aire, contar a tres, por un momento dejó que su secretaria gozará un poco el momento—

—_Si bueno, ya somos dos..._—Y ante eso decidió colgar el interfon, Kouga comenzó a carcajearse—

—Amo a tus papás contratarte una lesbiana para que no haya dramas en la oficina, es un éxito—Inuyasha simplemente se encogió de hombros—¿Después le enviare el mensaje?—Kouga asintió—

Y en eso hubo una pausa tranquila, los dos amigos bostezaron al mismo tiempo y se vieron a los ojos.

Kouga sacó de su portafolio una carpeta y se la dio a Inuyasha.

—Tengo la información—Inuyasha le preguntó con un gesto y en eso Kouga sonrió y se acercó al escritorio un poco—Amigo, esa chica está envuelta en problemas—Inuyasha asintió y se recargo en su silla ejecutiva, ¡oh! el joven Taisho como deseaba poder encender un cigarrillo en ese momento—Sabes que no se mucho de leyes—Estaba conciente de eso, Kouga había estudiado economía, el quería trabajar en la empresa de su padre, no estaba interesado en la posición de "dueño", el simplemente quería aumentar las ganancias y el capital—Le envíe los documentos a Miroku, porque Kagome tiene un contrato, no sé nada de eso pero te puedo decir que no es nada justo—Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos—

—¿Miroku ya está enterado?—No dudaba de la inteligencia de su amigo, si era un estúpido con la mayoría de las personas, pero cuando trabajaba en verdad era muy bueno. Aparte estaba seguro de que Kouga y Miroku primero morían o mataban antes de dar información de él—

—Esta repasando los documentos y buscando una salida _legal _para la chica pero como este sujeto Naraku está involucrado con el mercado negro necesite ayuda de Bankotsu—Inuyasha asintió, estaba enterado de la posición de todos sus amigos, Bankotsu era el futuro líder de una banda yakuza famosa en Japón, controlaba su familia algunos territorios y aunque eso daba "miedo" para ellos era perfecto ser amigo de Bankotsu—pero si el sujeto no la deja en paz, Bankotsu ofreció hacer una pequeña _negociación_—Kouga e Inuyasha sonrieron—

En algún momento de sus vidas Bankotsu había "negociado" con unas personas y las terminó golpeando y amenazando, jamás abusaba de su poder simplemente que a veces defendía su territorio.

—¿Qué hacemos?—Preguntó Kouga esperando un par de órdenes—

—Esperamos a Miroku, yo voy a ir personalmente con él para terminar con está situación...—Kouga entonces se levantó de su silla—

—No deberías de ir solo, el sujeto tiene una mala reputación y otra cosa...es youkai—Inuyasha asintió y pensó un poco—Pero si estuviera en tu lugar iría yo personalmente a sujetarle las bolas a cualquiera que amenazara a mi mujer—Eso fue lo último que dijo Kouga, después pasó a retirarse después de todo en las mañanas siempre era cuando él tenía más trabajo—

Inuyasha permaneció meditando un poco.

¿Qué significaba ella?

¿En verdad valía la pena arriesgarse tanto?

"_**Obviamente"**_

—¡Es molesto que de repente hables y no me avises, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tengo doble personalidad o algo asi?—Empezó a exclamar de forma desesperada Inuyasha, él estaba discutiendo con nadie. Su asistente entró confundida y solo aclaro su garganta—

—Eh...—Dijo cuidadosamente la asistente Harumi, Inuyasha simplemente rolo sus ojos y se encogió de hombros—¿Regreso ya que termines de hablar con dios?—Pregunto con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa que denotaba que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en una carcajada—

—Vete al diablo—Fue lo único que dijo para después ver como su asistente lesbiana salía del lugar para comenzar a reírse—

**xxx**

—Conocí a un sujeto—Dijo la castaña mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, habían decidido reunirse las tres amigas para hablar de "TODO"—

—¡¿y?!—Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo—

—Es un abogado, huele bien y está guapísimo—Las dos amigas solo sonrieron, entonces Kagome se encogió de hombros—

—Ya no te presentare al amigo de Inuyasha—Sango entonces sonrió—

—Enseñame una foto y te digo si lo prefiero a él—Kagome sonrió y sacó su celular para enseñarle un par de fotografías a su amiga, Sango que no creía en las casualidades del destino terminó con la boca abierta—¡CARAJO! ¡ES EL MISMO!—Grito Sango mientras subía sus dos piernas en la silla

Por el lado de Sango en verdad había sido una coincidencia, pero del lado de Miroku al recibir la información de Kagome le intereso la castaña, es decir, era una hermosa humana, tenía esos hermosos ojos y ese cuerpo que podía competir con una diosa griega.

Así que decidió investigarla un poco —no quería ser un enfermo— para hacer algún encuentro fortuito entre la señorita y él, decidió hacerlo afuera del hotel...Se la encontró saliendo, él fingió no prestar atención y al haberla tirado por accidente —obviamente— decidió invitarle un café y a comer.

El solo investigo donde encontrarla, lo demás hizo click. Y los dos terminaron tomandose algo costoso en starbucks, la chica hablaba de cosas interesantes y en un segundo se perdió en esa sonrisa y en sus palabras.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes—Dijo Ayame mientras sonreía—

—Oye, pero ¿cómo funciona eso de los youkais?—Le pregunto con curiosidad Ayame

—La pareja entre youkais prácticamente es una estadía de 100/100 por ejemplo en mi clan yo sé que debo encontrar un youkai lobo, sé que va a estar en alguna parte de la ciudad...Pero no estoy lista para las responsabilidades de ese compromiso—Dijo con temor Ayame—

—Si no quieres tener a un youkai puedes jugar con un humano, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? a Ayame nadie le rompe el corazón—Ayame sonrió y sujetó la mano de ambas chicas—

—Las quiero tanto—Kagome sonrió al ver a su amiga sonreír—

Si, le gustaba esa vida...Le gustaba cuando estaban juntas en algún bar bebiendo una cerveza deliberadamente fría, con música de fondo y sus amigas. Eso era su vida. Le gustaba estar con ellas, le gustaba desde la forma en como Sango se quejaba de la vida hasta como Ayame se burlaba de todo y parecía comprender todo.

Conocía tan bien a sus amigas, de Sango podía decir que ella se levantaba tarde, que detestaba la impuntualidad, le gustaba en sus días libres ver caricaturas y estar acostada todo el día, tenía una cicatriz que no le gustaba en la entrepierna—aunque casi no se veía—, le daban miedo las noches de lluvia y casi siempre que perdía su camino ella sola lo encontraba, era una mujer independiente con muchas cualidades.

Ayame, de Ayame podía decir que la chica a pesar de ser burlona y de reírse de casi todo, no guardaba malicia alguna, vivía por las peliculas romanticas aunque bien sabía que detestaba "orgullo y prejuicio", le gustaba ir a correr por las tardes y estar escribiendo a las tres de la mañana, prefería el café sin azúcar y los días nublados, lloraba casi por cualquier cosa pero solo cuando estaba sola y tenía una sensibilidad por la vida que ella en verdad se sentía feliz cuando escuchaba que algo había nacido.

De esas clases de amigas se rodeaba, de chicas simples que disfrutaban la vida y la buena compañía; Kagome sabía perfectamente la clase de mujer que era, no necesitaba recordarselo todos los días, le bastaba muchas veces con solo mirarse al espejo y deducir que su vida estaba en picada, que no importaba si se transformaba en otra persona que siempre iba a ser la misma, que de alguna forma u otra siempre sus pensamientos sacaban lo peor de ella. Casi siempre más negativa que antes, así es como se consideraba. Era como si estuviera sumergiéndose y no hiciera lo posible por nadar o hacer algo.

**xxx**

No entendió cómo, ni porqué, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo en el avión acompañando a Inuyasha en su viaje de un mes de negocios, simplemente Sesshoumaru la citó un día para decirle o mejor dicho pedirle de favor si podía acompañar a Inuyasha.

En verdad estaba segura de que la familia Taisho estaban en alguna conspiración para que Inuyasha y ella estuvieran más tiempo juntos.

Primero llegó Inuyasha a su departamento, para pedirle que estuvieran juntos durante un mes, le dijo que ocupaba de ella, que eso de ser hanyou le nublaba la vista últimamente y que solo podía pensar en un profundo cuando no veía a Inuyasha. Después comprendió a lo que se refería—ella no lo iba a admitir— pero una parte de ella sentía una presión en el pecho cuando era incapaz de no ver a Inuyasha.

Al parecer el hecho de que era _La Indicada _era más que un par de palabras.

—¿Podrías dejar de sonreír?—Le dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Inuyasha nego con su cabeza y miró por su ventana. La aeromoza pasó cerca de ellos y pidió dos sodas—

—Escucha es sonreír o hacer el amor en el baño, tu escoge—Kagome hizo una mueca de desagrado y se cruzó de brazos, a veces era imposible seguir el humor de Inuyasha—

—Tu piensas que es un juego, me metiste en tu familia, me involucre con ustedes...—Inuyasha asintió y entonces se recargo sobre el hombro de la chica, ella tensó su cuerpo. No había salido de vacaciones desde hace tiempo—

—Kagome, es en serio...tienes una mirada que grita que ocupas que te hagan el amor, así que...deja de hacerlo todo dramático...—Inuyasha dejo de hablar y Kagome entonces movió rápido su hombro—

Le molestaba la boca estúpida de Inuyasha.

—¿crees que soy dramatica? Por favor hiciste un drama porque no encontrabas tu corbata y te me pones medio loco cuando no te contesto esos mensajes—Inuyasha reviso su celular y fue regañado por la aeromoza—

—¿te desagrada tanto la idea de venir conmigo? Entiendelo me gusta estar contigo, eres como una amiga que no he follado, te deseo, pero..quiero que sea todo natural—Kagome entonces hizo que la cabeza de Inuyasha se recargara sobre su hombro, Inuyasha sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el muslo—

—No me desagrada venir contigo, es solo que me desespera no saber si bromeas o no...Además si caigo en tu juego y luego te cansas, yo no tengo nada Inuyasha tu tienes todo...—Inuyasha lo que hizo fue lo siguiente: le tomó la mano y le besó la mejilla; No hubo más contacto—

—Kagome, ¿te preocupa eso? Jamás te he dicho esto pero...estar con un demonio es como para toda la vida, mira, dame este mes...No pienses en un no, sólo dame un mes...—No sabía porqué demonios se esforzaba por ella, pero definitivamente quería ese aroma a su lado—

Quería besarla, quería hacerla suya, quería presumir que el era feliz.

—¿solo un mes?—Inuyasha asintió. Kagome lo observó entendiendo un poco todo, igual y estaba ahí porque ocupaba amor...Tal vez lo estaba buscando en un lugar diferente a todos los que estaba acostumbrada, mordió su labio y volteo hacia su lado izquierdo, tenía en su rostro una ligera sonrisa coqueta llena de emoción—

Y fue después de que dejó sonreír cuando vio como Inuyasha estaba volteando a verle el trasero a la aeromoza.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado, Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—¿¡te ofendió?!—Kagome hizo una mueca de asco y disgusto. Inuyasha sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kagome, acercó sus labios al oído sensible de la pelinegra y le susurró lo siguiente:—A ti te miro mas feo—Y eso último que dijo, provocó que Kagome se levantara para ir al baño. Le levanto el dedo de enmedio, porque sencillamente la idea de que Inuyasha era un pervertido le molestaba al igual que observará a otras mujeres—

Kagome soltó varios suspiros en el camino, ya sabía que Inuyasha era un bastardo, es decir que era un mujeriego y que le gustaba la mala vida, sin embargo de repente le llevaba flores y le decía cosas lindas, eso la confundía.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha comenzó a sentir un tipo de sed extraña, sus labios estaban secos y por alguna razón se sentía sediento, ordenó un whisky—con agua mineral para no verse tan alcoholico—, ignoro a la aeromoza, de todas formas ya había conseguido llamar la atención de Kagome, la chica era interesante, el cuerpo de ella decía: te odio, sin embargo sus ojos eran algo diferente.

—"it's in the eyes, Chico. They never lie"—_Está en los ojos, Chico. Ellos nunca mienten, _Era una de las frases favoritas de la película Scarface que más le gustaban, y aparte tenía esa habilidad donde observar a los ojos a Kagome se había convertido en una tarea de todos los días. Sabía que Kagome tenía una lengua filosa y que casi siempre lo que sentía lo expresaba por los ojos, muchas veces todo lo que decía ni siquiera encajaba con su mirada. Por eso le gustaba verla a los ojos y escuchar cómo le temblaba la voz, la chica era como una perla que necesitaba abrirse...pero que no permitía el contacto cercano—

Y el juego de Kagome comenzaba en ese momento.

**xxx**

Después de las horas de vuelo, llegaron al hotel. ¿su sorpresa? no había más espacio para otra habitación.

Inuyasha le dio esa mirada de: _no-se-que-vamos-a-hacer. _No es que ella entendiera el lenguaje visual al cien por ciento, pero le regreso una mirada coqueta que decía: _bienvenido-a-tu-infierno._

Prácticamente las cosas estaban así: Inuyasha y ella iban a vivir juntos por un mes, no había reglas sobre el contacto sexual ni sobre ellos, el viaje era una simple excusa de parte de todos, porque al parecer había una "urgencia" por verlos juntos.

Así que Inuyasha tenía un mes para conseguir algo de ella y mientras tanto ella iba a jugar sucio.

Como bien había dicho ella no tenía nada que perder.

**notas de autor:**

**han leido beautiful disaster? si su respuesta es no, lean el libro! se los juro, no se van a arrepentir. **

**bueno, ya que deje recomendaciones...ahora si dejen review del capitulo, perdon por escribir tan tarde, tenia el capitulo desde hace dias pero no habia usado mi computadora y aparte se quebro la pantalla de mi mini-ipad, me distraje leyendo, en fin...cosas simples y aburridas de mi vida. haha.**

**ah y para las que tienen 16 años o 17 o estan mas grandes, les tengo un consejo: estudien un idioma extra, (creanmelo, su curriculum se los agradecera en un futuro aparte de que te abre muchas oportunidades y no solo laborales si no que tambien de que puedes irte a conocer el mundo por una beca ya que el ingles es uno de los idiomas que mas piden, o no sé simplemente una maestria en el extranjero es excitante también!), y eso fue todo. haha. **


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Kagome fue muy clara al momento de leerle el reglamento.

En primer lugar el iba a dormir en el lado derecho de la cama y en segundo lugar el tenía prohibido ser un imbécil con ella. Nada de flores, regalos extravagantes, palabras de amor. Simplemente trabajo.

Para Inuyasha en realidad todo era demasiado fácil, prácticamente ella iba a estar paseándose por la habitación con su dulce aroma fresco de durazno—al menos a eso había desprendido un aroma en todo el viaje— y podría tener alguna oportunidad de hablar con ella y conectarse emocionalmente. Lo gracioso de todo esto era que su demonio interno parecía estar más tranquilo y calmado; Por ser el encargado de los negocios internacionales en la empresa —podría estar en dirección general o algo asi, pero en realidad él sabía que era un tiburón en los negocios—además coincidía con su padre en que la dirección era perfecta para Sesshoumaru, después de todo eran hermanos y el bastardo era bueno controlando a los empleados.

Realizó un par de llamadas importantes, Kagome se mofó de él cuando habló en un idioma extraño y por su "falta de práctica" terminó usando el inglés, le levanto el dedo a la señorita Higurashi—poco profesional— y termino haciendo algunos arreglos.

—¿Podrías guardar estos archivos y hacerme una síntesis de _esto_? Y un par de cartas de ventas—Kagome simplemente asintió, Sesshoumaru le había enviado algunos formatos y lo único que tenía que hacer era transcribirlos, le habían enseñado lo suficiente como para no avergonzar a Inuyasha—

Ella abrió el ordenador de Inuyasha, tecleo su contraseña de: _fuckabledog_ y decidió hacer algunos ajustes a lo que le había pedido, él permaneció en el balcón de la habitación—la cual era extremadamente lujosa, sin embargo Inuyasha insistió en que era la mejor y que las individuales eran un dolor en el trasero, aceptó a estar con él—. Inuyasha permaneció afuera fumando con sus lentes oscuros mientras le daba la espalda a Kagome. Decidió hacer rápido el trabajo en lo que Inuyasha parecía entretenido hablando por teléfono.

Por más que intentará buscarle algo negativo a Inuyasha, en realidad el imbécil era un buen sujeto. Era culto, inteligente, guapo, su nivel económico era "bueno", la había sonrojar, reír y sentir algunas cosas que había pensado no tener. Y cuando la observaba ella podía jurar que la veía a ella, que demostraba un gran interés cuando intercambiaban palabras y entonces el estropeaba todo al observar el trasero a las aeromozas.

Y se molesto.

—¡Woah! estás tecleando con furia, cuidado con mi ordenador...Le tengo cariño—Dijo Inuyasha mientras entraba para buscar algo de la pequeña cocina con la que contaba el cuarto—¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Algo ruso? ¿te sientes con ganas de experimentar? ¿o buscamos algo japonés?—El lucía terriblemente emocionado, y ella lucía como si le fuera a brincar al cuello para degollarlo—

—Idiota—Murmuró, Inuyasha conocía un poco a Kagome y sabía que era el tipo de mujer que con pensar un poco su cerebro ideaba algunas cosas que no eran y no le importaba estar con ella todo ese tiempo hasta convencerla de lo contrario, aunque fuera cansada, aunque la chica tuviera el autoestima baja el se iba a encargar de hacerla sentir la mujer más valiosa de todo el país—

—Mira esto—Dijo él con calma mientras le enseñaba un par de imagenes graciosas de su celular—

—¿de qué me debo reir?—Pregunto ligeramente molesta—¿de tu inmadurez?—Y en eso la chica aplaudio, clavó sus ojos cafés en los de Inuyasha, respiro de forma ruidosa y se cruzó de brazos—

—Es una broma….—Inuyasha simplemente se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de Kagome—¿qué tienes? ¿Algo en que pueda ayudarte?—Jamás podría cansarse de ella, ni de sus desplantes de niña mimada o de sus cambios hormonales—

—No me gusta que veas a otras mujeres, ¡ya! lo dije, ¡Ugh!—Y en eso él sonrió de una forma que hizo a Kagome taparse los ojos y sonrojarse—NO. sabía que debí haberme quedado callada, tu.. ¡UGH!—Se quejó mientras corría a encerrarse al baño—

—¡ESTAS CELOSA!—Grito Inuyasha mientras corría hacía la puerta del baño y empezaba a reírse—

—NO—Gritó ella de regreso mientras abría la puerta y se topaba con el rostro de Inuyasha—Solo confundida—Inuyasha alzó su ceja y dejó de sonreír solo un poco sin embargo mantuvo esa sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro que provocó en Kagome irritabilidad—

—lo sabìa te gusto—Dijo entusiasmado Inuyasha, ella abrió nuevamente la puerta y se cruzó de brazos ligeramente sonrojada—

—NO—Gritó con fuerza, Inuyasha se sujetó sus hermosas orejas y evito con su brazo que Kagome pudiera cerrar la puerta—

—Piensas en mi—Dijo Inuyasha orgulloso, Kagome le dio la espalda y empezó a murmurar un par de cosas que sólo provocaban en el rostro de Inuyasha una sonrisa—

—¿podrías cambiar el tema?—Rogó ella con un sonrojo, Inuyasha encontró a Kagome demasiado linda—

—No, eres mi chica y te gusto...—Kagome frunciò el entrecejo y respiró hondamente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Decidiò enfrentar a Inuyasha; Dio un paso hacia Inuyasha y entonces se detuvo cuando sus ojos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para intentar ponerlo nervioso—

En sus días de adolescente, en esos días en donde ella no iba a clases por irse con sus amigos había aprendido que su mejor cualidad eran sus ojos. Había practicado en la escuela con un par de chicos—el flirteo insensato con la mirada que terminó volviéndose nivel: experto—, los observaba de forma penetrante y estos quienes eran inocentes—o estaban despertando sus hormonas—, terminaban poniéndose ligeramente nerviosos, ella siempre los descubria ya que carraspear un poco, miraban a todos lados, escondían sus manos. Siempre hubo algo que delataba a esos pubertos, por eso, decidió observar a Inuyasha.

Decidió practicar la seducción un poco.

Ahí empezaba su juego.

—¿Así que soy tu chica?—El tono de voz que empleó la señorita Higurashi fue demasiado suave, dejó que sus cuerdas vocales jugaran un poco con el ambiente. Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron un poco—_"Bingo"_—Pensó Kagome—

Inuyasha asintió, después de todo ver esos ojos cafés que brillaban con un poco de maldad—o al menos eso sintió él— le provocaba algo dentro de él, para empezar sentía que la habitación estaba subiendo de temperatura.

La chica era fuego puro, pensó él.

—"_¡Mierda, me pone nervioso!"_—Pensó sin apartar sus ojos dorados de ella, aunque la chica lo pusiera tan nervioso como chico de secundaria, el quiso adentrarse en esos ojos. Inuyasha quería aprovechar cada mirada y cada gesto de esa mujer, tenía el presentimiento de que si se perdía un segundo de ella entonces se iba a arrepentir toda su vida—

Por esos sus ojos dorados no vacilaron, no le importaba si era un juego y eso indicaba que fuera su destrucción. El deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser capturado, estaba algo cansado de andar viendo ojos irónicos y burlescos de mujeres que sólo adornaban su imagen y jamás se preocupaban de mantenerse así con él.

Hubo un silencio, un intercambio de miradas y un aumento de temperatura en los dos.

—Así es—Fue lo único que le dijo—

Inuyasha no era estúpido, la chica deseaba jugar y él iba a ser el jugador número dos. Así que bajó el tono de su voz y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kagome, la miró de forma juguetona y bajo su boca hasta los oídos de la chica, le dio un ligero beso y entonces la chica se sonrojo.

—_ma femme, ma petite femme.._—Le pronunció con el francés más suave y erótico que ella había escuchado en toda su vida. Obviamente el cuerpo de Kagome reaccionó a ese perfecto tono francés, el bajó su boca hasta su mejilla y entonces sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los dorados, ella decidió sonreírle—

No era nada fácil intentar tranquilizar a su loco y acelerado corazón y más cuando el hombre que lo estaba acelerando con su estúpido y perfecto francés estaba enfrente de ella, jugando con ella, haciendo uso de todo lo que conocía para seducir.

Pero ella no iba a perder.

—No sé francés—Ella se colocó de puntitas y lo abrazo para después acercar sus labios a su oreja, jamás había estado tan cerca de eso y entonces todo se le olvido—¡Tus orejas!—dijo entusiasmada haciendo que el solo diera un paso atrás, Kagome sonrió y empezó a estirar su mano. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desagrado y negó, ella hizo un puchero—Es lo más hermoso que tienes y no me dejas tocarlo—Se quejó la chica para después continuar con su puchero—

—Hay otra cosa que pudieras estar tocando y no me estoy quejando ¡Feh!—Kagome comenzó a reírse ante el comentario de Inuyasha y simplemente contagio a Inuyasha en esa risa—

—Asco, es lo más idiota que has dicho en todo el día—Inuyasha sonrió y se agacho un poco para moverle las orejas con la seña de que podía tocar—

Kagome sonrió y empezó a acariciarle las orejas.

El demonio interno de Inuyasha estaba en éxtasis, su mujer le estaba acariciando las orejas y eso hizo sonrojar a Inuyasha. Era un idiota por ella.

Y estaba totalmente de acuerdo en serlo.

Ella bien podía perderse en él y buscar un hogar en sus brazos, solo necesitaba decirlo. Estaba seguro de que estar dentro de ella era lo más cercano al paraíso—sin tratar de ser demasiado vulgar—. La chica acarició sus orejas un poco y después le dio un abrazo.

—Siento que estoy acariciando...no te ofendas, a mi mascota Rus—Inuyasha alzó su ceja—Tenía una mascota cuando era chica, pero escapó un día….Después mis papas murieron y no pude buscarlo—Inuyasha decidió abrazarla—

—Yo no te voy a abandonar ¿De acuerdo?—Kagome sonrió y entonces decidió hacer la pregunta que había estado en su mente durante días—

No deseaba confundir todo y estropearlo.

—¿Lo dices porque soy la indicada o…?—Inuyasha entonces se encogió de hombros, inhaló un poco de aire y lo expulsó de forma violenta y entonces la tomó de la mano—

—Escucha es difícil de explicar pero yo soy un hanyou—Inuyasha era demasiado idiota explicando, pero Kagome asintió—Cuando no encuentras a la mujer de tu vida no eres vulnerable, tu eres mi debilidad….Prácticamente tu eres la única que puede matarme, muero si no estás conmigo y muero si tu lo deseas—Kagome llevo sus manos a su boca—Creo que esa es la tragedia, después de todo soy un hanyou perro, mi trabajo es acompañar a mi mujer—Él intentaba usar las mejores palabras, pero solo estaba confundiendo y moviendo el corazón de Kagome que estaba escéptico a todo lo que estaba escuchando—No eres solamente alguien con quien me voy a reproducir, eres mi vida y todo lo que me han enseñado—Kagome se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba a un par de pasos lejos de ella—

—Kouga solo me había explicado que era tu pareja de por vida—Inuyasha se hinco y le tomó las manos—

—Si, también eres el amor de mi vida...Y te encontré...Pero no te voy a forzar a nada—El pauso y entonces su celular comenzó a sonar—Y también moriría por ti—Y después de decir eso él salió a contestar esa llamada—

En el poco tiempo que tenía de conocer a Inuyasha Taisho, ella jamás lo había escuchado hablar del tema de una forma tan pasional y hermosa. Era el mejor discurso que había dicho. Prácticamente el sujeto había dicho que sin ella el no podía vivir y con ella él podía morir o vivir dependiendo de lo que ella quisiera.

Decidió buscar una de esas pequeñas botellas de tequila que había en la habitación y la bebió toda. Se comió los chocolates que estaban guardados en el buró de su habitación; Siempre le habían dicho que nunca iba a alguien a mirarla dos veces, toda su vida se encargaron de decirle que era demasiado estúpida, promiscua y poca cosa que jamás se enamoraría de ella.

Se acostó en la cama. Observo el techo.

Inuyasha entro a la habitación, permaneció en el borde observandola. Kagome inhaló un poco de aire y soltó un suspiro, cubrió con sus manos sus ojos.

—Perdí mi virginidad a los dieciséis, le he sido infiel a mis novios, he besado a un par de mujeres...por mi trabajo, he visto muchos penes, bonitos, feos, gordos y ugh, de todo tipo, soy estúpida y promiscua, tengo veintitrés años y he estado con más de 20 hombres...—Inuyasha encendió un cigarrillo—

No entendía como la chica lograba hacerse sentir como mierda en cuestión de segundos.

—Perdí mi virginidad a los quince con….No recuerdo su nombre, fue en el patio trasero de la escuela, me expulsaron de muchas escuelas por acostarme con mujeres...No he besado a hombres, pero he hecho que se besaran, era un idiota cuando era más joven, he tenido tríos...No me gustaron tanto y la verdad no me interesa tu historial, eres una reina bailando y supongo que no es como que tuve una opción y no me importa y cada vez que tu te sientas como mierda yo te voy a hacer sentir como una princesa—Ella se levantó y entonces frunció el entrecejo—

—Me refiero a que soy así, te vas a enfadar—Inuyasha entonces se cruzó de brazos—

—Kagome, en serio, tengo hambre...Quiero una buena cerveza, cenar y regresar a dormir, pienso que eres hermosa y en pocas palabras **me vale verga **si me eres infiel o algo así, estoy seguro de que te voy a traer tan loca que ni tiempo vas a tener de pensar en otra persona,

—Detesto que seas un vulgar—Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y estiro su mano—

—Si, si, si, ¿Qué quieres cenar?—Pregunto el mientras guardaba su cartera en el bolsillo de su pantalón y ligeramente colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kagome. Agradecía a esa mini botella de tequila que la hizo más sensible—

—Me gusta la pizza, la cerveza y los videojuegos—Dijo ella mientras caminaba con Inuyasha a su lado. Pasaron por el lobby e Inuyasha sonrió a todos mientras Kagome alzaba la voz en algo.Éll hacía gestos a las personas de que ella estaba ligeramente tomada—

—Kagome, cariño, vas gritando—Le dijo mientras estiraba su mano para tomar un taxi—

—Quiero fiesta tu y yo—Dijo ligeramente emocionada. Obviamente Kagome la que traía instalada en su cerebro el modo fiesta, quien se activaba con un par de tragos de tequila—

Terminaron comiendo en un restaurante a diez minutos del hotel. Kagome terminó bromeando con los meseros —Inuyasha hizo gestos de amargura a los meseros y un ligeramente 'shoo' con sus manos dedicado a los meseros— Kagome le pidió canciones a la señorita, una ironía pues la cantante no hablaba japonés y Kagome pronunciaba un pésimo inglés, Inuyasha decidió burlarse un poco de ella e incitarla a que entre los dos bebieran un poco más.

pidiendo canciones con el cantante que estaba en el lugar. Inuyasha no se sintió avergonzado, de alguna forma deseaba verla así.

La chica pidió más bebidas y causó muchos desmanes en el lugar.

Por alguna razón Kagome terminó imitando algunas frases en ruso—no aprendió muchas y menos en ese estado en que se encontraba; Inuyasha sonrió, esa Kagome que estaba eufórica la denominaba Kagome modo extravagante. Era divertida, no se quejaba, gritaba y siempre ambientaba el lugar.

—_¡VODKA; VODKA!_—Grito con euforia Kagome mientras Inuyasha comenzaba a reír. Decidió grabarla cuando ella quiso subir a cantar I will survive, por alguna razón demasiado estúpida, Kagome tropezó y descompuso un par de cosas—

A las doce Inuyasha estaba dejando un cheque y guiando a Kagome un poco por la ciudad. Se sorprendió de que ella pudiera beber tanto, Inuyasha decidió no beber mucho esa noche, al día siguiente tenía una reunión a las diez de la mañana y aparte debía presentarse en un evento e inaugurar unas cosas de una facultad.

—un caballito mas—Inuyasha frotó su sien y entonces puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Kagome—Y tu no has bebido casi nada—Perceptiva, pensó Inuyasha encantado mientras escuchaba a una ebria Kagome hablar—

—Mañana hay que trabajar, ¿quieres irte en vivo? (en vivo: sin dormir, amanecido, practicamente que después de andar de borracho te vas así a la escuela.)—Kagome simplemente espero un poco y se paro en medio de la acera para señalar la ciudad—

—Inuyasha, es Rusia...No todos los días venimos a Rusia—Dijo ella mientras observaba la ciudad con mucha hambre. Inuyasha bostezo y la tomó de la mano—

—Son las doce, prometo que mañana beberemos a morir si gustas—Le dijo con suavidad—

El clima era fresco, las mejillas de Kagome estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y ella simplemente inhalo un poco de ese aire fresco. Puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Inuyasha y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien señor _responsable_—Enfatizó esa palabra y después corrió un poco con Inuyasha sujetandole la mano—

Ah, la Kagome eufórica que no conocía lo que era fruncir el entrecejo para tomarle la mano y que disfrutaba de todo sin preguntar mucho era su favorita. Aunque también la que de repente era agresiva, sobria y ligeramente irritada no se quedaba muy atrás. Dejo que ella lo guiará, estaba segura de que no iba a llegar muy lejos.

Y entonces ella se detuvo. Lo observo y bostezo.

—Creo que tu debes guiar—Dijo ligeramente orgullosa Kagome—Digo, sé como regresar pero...ahorita tengo ganas de ir viendo—Inuyasha alzo sus cejas y sonrió de forma juguetona—

—De acuerdo, dame un beso—Kagome sonrió y nego con su cabeza—

—Eres muy inteligente para mi señor Taisho, me tiene jugando muy mal este juego—Susurro para después besarle la mejilla—Pero no voy a perder—Kagome sonrió y le indicó con un gesto de manos que era hora de irse—

Inuyasha la tomo por sorpresa y la alzó al estilo de esposa recién casada. La paseo por la ciudad—solo un poco— para llevarla al hotel, la bajo antes de llegar al hotel y descubrió que ella se había quedado ligeramente dormida con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Señores Taisho, buenas noches—Dijo la recepcionista mientras veía a la pareja ir hacia el elevador—

Dormir con ella iba a ser tentación pura.

Primero decidió acostarla en la cama, ponerle una de sus camisas y dejarla ahí dormida en el lado que ella prefería. Encargo un desayuno matrimonial—deseaba asustar un poco a la chica— le aviso a su madre que Kagome ya se iba a dormir y su madre le respondió un: _suerte, tigre. Haz lo tuyo. _Y reviso su agenda.

Todo lo que Kagome iba a hacer ya estaba hecho, pero tampoco deseaba hacerle creer que era estúpida y que no la ocupaba, por eso dejo algunas cosas sin hacer para que ella le ayudará. Reviso su presentación una vez, aquí fue cuando se transformó en el tiburón de los negocios.

Su padre siempre creyó que para poder estar en la cima, debía de empezar desde abajo. Por eso—no se avergonzaba de decirlo—, él había estado en todos los puestos de la empresa, había limpiado baños y lavado automoviles, había estado en el área de publicidad y mercadotecnia, asistente, pasante; Término observandola dormir, imprimió—había pedido de favor que le facilitaran una impresora— y leyó todo en el baño frente al espejo.

Tenía esa costumbre de ensayar todo lo que iba a decir frente al espejo del baño. Susurro todo y movió sus manos, después de las dos de la mañana ya cuando sus ojos estaban demasiado pesados decidió irse a dormir, tomo un baño rápido y se fue directo a la cama.

Se encontró a una Kagome abrazando una almohada y atravesada, por lo tanto tuvo que aplicar su fuerza para acomodarla. Ella susurraba cosas que no entendía.

Ella era demasiado hermosa.

—Si mamá, si...es Inuyasha...—Susurro con un poco de calma para después girar por la cama; Inuyasha se acostó poniendo unas almohadas entre los dos, confiaba en que ella no iba a brincarle encima a él y aparte no estaba seguro si el hanyou dentro de él podía comportarse—

Últimamente cuando ella estaba demasiado cerca tenía esa sensación de que a Kagome la conocía como la palma de su mano, tenía una sed que solo se podía saciar en los labios, sentía una fijación por tocarle la piel...Besarle los labios, estar en sus brazos. Irguió su cuerpo, movió sus hombros un poco y recordó el: Inuyasha.

—Estas jugando sucio, Kagome—Susurro mientras escuchaba una risa coqueta y triunfante y después veía como Kagome se levantaba y lo señalaba con la mano—

—¡JA!—Grito emocionada mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a brincar en la habitación—¡GANE!—Grito nuevamente mientras festejaba un poco. Inuyasha solo abrió su boca sorprendido y frunciò su entrecejo—¡CAISTE! OH DIOS, fue hermoso—Dijo ella emocionada, pero por su excitación se le doblo el pie y terminó en brazos de Inuyasha—

—No, no voy a perder—Y después de decir eso decidió besarla—

Al principio ella se resistió—obviamente—, pero una parte de su estúpido cuerpo le decía que eso estaba bien, que eso debían de hacer, era como si estuviera teniendo una especie de reencuentro con alguien, cada roce de sus labios era como un mapa que la iba guiando a un camino, y ahí comprendió entonces que una especie de collar y correa se podía formar entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

Fue un beso profundo.

Roce de labios, roce de lenguas, ojos cerrados, toque ligero.

Pero fue como el inicio de algo. El se aparto y observó a una Kagome que estaba sonrojada y entonces ella le tomó la mano…

—¿Sentiste eso?—Preguntó ella con los labios ligeramente rojos—

—Si, con un beso y ya soy tuyo—Entonces Kagome se preocupo un poco—

—Ya no hay regreso de página—Dijo ligeramente asustada—

—No me desagrada saber eso...—Le susurro y entonces cayó rendido en la cama—¿Podríamos dormir un poco? Supe que estabas despierta desde que te acosté en la cama y cuando susurraste eso, trate de hacerme idiota para que te durmieras pero no fue suficiente—Kagome sonrió y decidió acostarse en su lado de la cama—

—Es extraño, siento que te conozco desde hace mucho, que eres mi amigo...—Y no quiso decir más porque emocionalmente no estaba preparada, pero Inuyasha solo continuó sonriendo y durmiendo—

Todo era sencillo para una relación de hanyou-humana, hanyou-hanyou—que eran muy escasos porque muchos clanes rechazaban o mataban a los mestizos— o youkai—youkai, había pocas mezclas de hanyou-youkai—consideraban una vergüenza estar enlazados con híbridos por lo tanto este tipo de amor era "prohibido"—.

Cuando se encontraba a LA INDICADA, existían momentos.

El aroma, ese aroma te va a volver loco. Va a aparecer y te hará desear saber de donde proviene, después aparecía lo que era _el trato_, en esta parte el hanyou o youkai pasaba a ser de la pareja—cuando dos youkais se encontraban la hembra procedía a tener control del macho—, decían que era una maldición donde el macho había traicionado a la hembra y por lo tanto la hembra hizo un pacto donde se iban a convertir los roles. Cuando la pareja pasaba tiempo juntos—en la etapa del pacto— ocurrían sensaciones que despertaban _algo_, después aparecía la etapa de posesión...Aquí el macho—casi siempre desesperado y frustrado—le rogaba a la mujer para intimar, tenía que demostrar su estatus, su poder, que era capaz de tenerla y de mantenerla.

"_La leyenda decía que la youkai hembra que había sido traicionada hizo que la bruja maldijera a las mujeres que venían después de ella para que el hombre no mirara a otra mujer jamás. El hombre terminaría siendo el que amaba más que la mujer. Dicen que la youkai mató a su macho, otros que el se murio de amor por saber que su hembra había desaparecido…"_

Y si la hembra aceptaba entonces el macho quedaba atado a ella de por vida. Para llegar a esta etapa, el hombre ocupa estar totalmente enamorado y cegado por esa mujer. después se reproducían y ya dependía de la fé de cada pareja. Había hembras que explotaban a sus machos, abusaban del poder que tenían de ellos y los volvían locos de celos—esos tiempos fueron brutales para los demonios—.

**continuará…**

**Notas de autor:**

Hola, hola, hola, hey mil disculpas por no haber actualizado. Me fui a durango, me sali de mi casa —no por rebelde—, mi mamá y yo cuidamos de mis primos porque su mamá tuvo que salir por un par de tiempo de la ciudad. Después—mi mamá está accidentada, tiene la cadera quebrada, ya esta bien pero no puede subir escaleras, por lo tanto mi tio vende casas y tiene una casa en venta donde cuando mi mama se siente mal de la cadera nos la prestan—, entonces tuve que pedir cambio de domicilio y ayudarle a mi mamá—por mi situación—y hasta hace como unos dos o tres días tuve internet.

No voy a mentir, he estado distraida...Tuve examen de francés—creo que sali bien—, he ido a correr por las noches—beber en exceso no es bueno para la báscula—, tengo este hobby donde descargo libros en internet y los archivo en una carpeta que dice: libros. —Aunque tengo como veinte o más sólo he leído dos o uno—.

Y de repente un día—no trabajo y no estudio, ya egrese y soy NINI como se les dice a los egresados de Ni trabajo, Ni estudio—. me di cuenta de que ya se va a acabar el mes de octubre, que no he actualizado y decidi actualizar.

No he tenido muy buena suerte encontrando trabajo, ayer tuve una entrevista en un lugar totalmente sospechoso, y el otro día fue una donde me daban menos de cien dolares dolares mensuales y comisión si vendía...ni siquiera para la gasolina. No me desespero por buscar trabajo—vivo en Sinaloa y hay un lugar que se llama Mazatlan, sin.—Pero en verdad no hay muchas ofertas laborales en mi ciudad, tengo buena relación con mi mamá así que no me presiona, de hecho ella me acompaña...Pero en verdad, ni siquiera a entrevista llego. —Me estoy desahogando demasiado—(ignoren esta parte si gustan), pero me siento mal porque gente incompetente tiene muy buenos salarios y se la vive viendo series mientras trabaja solo porque conocen a alguien.

Ugh, mejor ni le sigo. **Espero les guste el capitulo. Prometo actualizar antes, ya estoy más instalada y tranquila. **

Buen fin de semana. Besos.

"_Me acaricio el alma, fue todo lo que hizo"_

**continuará…**


End file.
